Someone Other Than Yourself
by turtlechick
Summary: In a world where Neji Hyuuga is the best mecha pilot in his league. Can his new teamate, the only person who has ever beaten him, teach him the value of thinking of someone other than yourself? AU Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

OK I know... another new story.  
But I promise I won't delete this one. :)  
Anywho here it is.

Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, and Sasusaku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Someone Other Than Yourself

Chapter 1

By: turtlechick

Neji-

"Hey look there's Neji Hyuuga. What's he doing here slumming it with us nobodies?" To tell the truth I had left to get away from it all. Being one of the best new hot shot mech pilots was tough. I didn't like to be in the spotlight, and I didn't like to lose. So for some reason today I had entered myself in an unofficial mecha piloting event.

Mechas were huge robots that humans piloted either for racing purposes. On my team I was an awesome racer. I was one of the best. Right now no one could touch me.

"_Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming to another one of the mecha rookie racing tournaments. Wait am I reading this right? Folks it seems we have a celebrity in our midst. Neji Hyuuga has entered this tournament." _An eruption of screams were heard when my name was said. _"He obviously is the crowd favorite today folks. Let's begin!"_

All eyes were on me. This was almost worse than the big league except for the fact there were no paparazzi. That suits me just fine though. All of the mecha entering in the competition were lined up on the starting line. I didn't bother looking at my competition, they weren't in my league. I climbed into my mecha and turned it on. The engine made a hum as it started up. I loved that sound; it was the one sound that could calm me down.

I knew I was going to get in trouble for entering a race that wasn't official and I hadn't told my sponsor but she would understand. She couldn't get too mad at me I was her star pilot anyway.

The lights turned from red, red, red, and then green. All of the Mechs were off. I had taken the liberty of taking a look at the track before we had started the race. It was a simple oval nothing fancy. The rules were straightforward once around and the first one to the finish line wins.

I was in the lead for most of the race. The announcer was giving his color commentary of every single moment of the action. The crowd ate it up, like they should.

It was the last leg, the final stretch, I had almost won. Out of my peripheral vision I saw a mech coming up behind me. How was this possible? This guy just kept getting closer until he was neck and neck with me. A few seconds like that passed until he pulled ahead and… just in time for the win. I had lost? That's impossible.

The crowd cheered for someone other than me. I was in complete shock. I had never lost before and never to some lame pilot who raced in the unofficial leagues. I climbed out of my mech just wanting to catch a glimpse of the guy who had beaten me. Maybe if I saw him and he was seven feet tall and had more muscles than I did, then maybe my loss wouldn't be all that bad.

I watched as a crowd surrounded the person who had beaten me and I watched as he took off his helmet. I was shocked to see that the pilot who had beaten me… was a girl.

XxX

"So how was it Neji? Hanging out with the pilots with no training? Oh that's right you were beaten by one of them." Temari laughed as she mocked me. She was the only girl on our team, thankfully. There were only three members; Temari Suna, Sasuke Uchiha, (the closest thing I had to a friend) and myself. Our sponsor, Tsunade was as new to the league as we were, but she managed to get us noticed by the press and other sponsors.

For some reason she had called the three of us to a meeting. "You probably got busted for yesterday Neji." Sasuke said. He chuckled a bit and I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. We all sat in the conference room waiting for further instructions and then Tsunade came on the flat screen.

"How's my favorite team doing?" We were her only team. "The reason I've called you here today is to introduce you to your new teammate. Sponsorships are a little low this month so I've found a new pilot to bring up ratings. She's incredibly skilled and will prove to be a great addition to the team and the best thing is she comes with two mechanics." She?

"We already have mechanics Tsunade. Why do we need more?" Temari asked.

"Well as of yesterday we have no mechanics what so ever. They all quit because _someone _scared them off again." We all knew she meant Sasuke. Sometimes he could be a bit controlling when it came to his mecha and a tad overbearing. Most of our mechanics quit within the first week. The last ones had lasted two weeks; I think it was a new record. Temari chuckled.

"She's in the next room I know you'll treat her with the utmost respect. Oh and by the way Neji. We're still going to talk about yesterday. Don't think you're off the hook." I nodded and followed Sasuke and Temari into the next room, but as soon as Temari opened the door she burst out laughing. I pushed her out of the way to see what she was laughing about and I was surprised to see the same girl who had beaten me from the day before.

I was able to get a good look at her up close. She had brown hair that matched her brown eyes perfectly. She wore her hair in two twin buns and was dressed in a simple brown jacket with fur lining the hood. She wore plain jeans for pants. Behind her were our two new mechanics. One a boy the other a girl. Great another girl. The boy looked a little sleepy and it made me think if he was a competent mechanic. The girl had intense pink hair. Sasuke would have these two out in a week, probably not even that.

"Hi I'm Tenten Nara." She extended her hand to me but Temari took it before I did.

"It's great to meet the girl who beat our little Neji." Temari still had some humor in her voice. "I'm Temari Suna."

"Oh I know I'm a big fan, of all of you. Oh I almost forgot. These are my mechanics." She motioned to the two people behind her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Tenten's best childhood friend." She waved the three of us.

"Shikamaru Nara. I'm the squirt's older brother." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I couldn't take this anymore. Was Tsunade trying to mess with my head? Why did she hire the only person to ever beat me to join our team? I had to get some air. "Neji! Hey, Neji wait!" I kept walking trying to seem like I hadn't heard her. That girl was not a teammate of mine. The doors were only a few steps away but when I opened them I found myself face to face with hundreds of photographers and reporters. I stopped right in my tracks.

"Neji! Neji! How is your new team member? Who is your new teammate?" All of them crowded me asking me question after question until _she _came out. They quickly shifted their focus to her and away from me. "Hello what's your name? Are you the new member of the Tsunade team?"

"Um yes." She looked confused. "My name is Tenten Nara."

The crowd gasped. "Is it true? Are you the same person who beat Neji Hyuuga in a race yesterday?" They continued to shove microphones in her face. She looked to me for answer but I looked away.

"Yes." She stated. The crowd erupted in chatter even louder than before.

"You jealous Hyuuga?" I hadn't even noticed Sasuke come up beside me.

Hmmpf. "Of course not." I muttered.

"Well that's good because we're going to be seeing her a lot from now on. Besides just think of what this will do for the team. Now we'll be able to finally get out of the preliminaries and move on the big leagues." I hadn't thought about that. Right now our team was floating in the brackets just before the real racing happened. The only thing that kept us from entering before was the fact we only had three people. In the primetime teams had to have four pilots to compete, I guess now we qualified.

Tenten-

"He hates me doesn't he?"

"Who Neji? I actually think he hates everyone." Temari laughed at her joke but it didn't make me feel better. She was showing my brother and me the team's apartment complex.

"But me most of all right?"

"Yeah probably, but don't worry he'll get over it."

"But what if he doesn't? All I've ever wanted is for him except me."

"Look Tenten, Neji is a sore loser. You shouldn't have to apologize for your talent. Well here we are." She punched the key code in for our apartment complex. When I first stepped inside I was completely amazed. This place was gorgeous. "You like it?"

"Yeah this place is awesome. What do you think of it Shikamaru?"

"It's ok I guess." He said nonchalantly. He could be such a downer sometimes.

"Well if you don't like it you can leave." Temari was right in Shikamaru's face.

"No, no I like it just fine." He waved his hands in front of his face as a sort of white flag.

"Good." Temari said satisfied.

"Troublesome woman." I heard my brother mutter under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Temari screamed and then she smacked him on the back of the head. I laughed at the both of them. "If I was going to be worried about someone it would be your friend Sakura. Sasuke eats mechanics for breakfast." She giggled.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Sakura knew how to handle herself.

Sakura-

"So here's the bay. That's Temari's mecha, there's Neji's, I'm guessing that red one over there is Tenten's and this one… is mine." He stopped at a pitch black one that matched his hair. I fought back the giggles. I hope blacks his favorite color and he didn't have this one just because it matched his hair. "Don't screw it up."

"I have to say Sasuke. You haven't even seen me in action how are you so sure that I'll mess up your precious mecha?"

"Well one you're a girl and the other you've got pink hair." He scoffed.

That really ticked me off. "Well I guess we'll just have to see. Won't we?" I started to walk out of the hangar. "Oh and by the way Sasuke. You won't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

Well there it is...  
I think this story might be my priority,  
Only becasue freezing rain is a little harder to write.  
But I will finish it.  
It just might take a while. ;P

Please reveiw it would make my day, since the weatherman can't do it.  
It was supposed to snow today because it hasn't snowed all year.  
It's just been cold. What's the fun in cold with no snow?  
NOTHING!!! lol

turtlechick...out


	2. Chapter 2

Wow two in one day.  
I amazed myself sometimes. lol  
This one is a little shorter than the last but I think it works.

Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**

* * *

**

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 2

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

"Ok Temari try that again and this time add a little more thrust around the corners. That should increase your stability." Sakura suggested.

"You got it Sakura." Temari said from her mecha. She started off again around the practice course.

I watched as Sakura and my brother looked over the numbers that determined how well we progressed. It was awkward for me, standing there with Sasuke and Neji. Neither of them talked to me but I could tell Sasuke didn't mind me as much as Neji did. I wonder if he still held a grudge, but if Temari was right about him then it would take a while for him to get over it. I felt myself sigh.

"That was great Temari. I think that will really help in your next race." Sakura chirped into the intercom.

"Thanks a lot Sakura."

"Ok bring it in Temari. It's Sasuke's turn." My brother said.

"Yes...Chi-ef." She giggled at the last word.

My brother sighed and shook his head. "Ok Sasuke go get suited up." Sasuke nodded and headed towards his mecha, leaving Neji and I alone. We were preparing for our first race in just a few days. It would be my first official race and the other's first top league race. Temari seemed to be the only taking it lightly. The thing that had me worried was what was happening later tonight. The committee who oversaw the races was throwing a party for this year's participants in the tournament. I wasn't much of a dancer, but Temari had told me that we were going shopping after practice today for dresses. Great.

I watched the monitor as Sasuke went around the track in his black mecha. I'm sure we looked like a mixed matched group with our different color mechas since most teams had the same colored ones. Temari's was purple, Sasuke's was black, Neji's was stark white and mine was a deep shade of red. Temari just said that it made us even more unique. And then she went on laughing about how we were even more unique because we had a lazy ass as our head mechanic.

"Um Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was firm. There was no answer. Then she let him have it. "Sasuke you're going too fast around the corners and losing your position. You need to slow down or else people will pass you." We all heard a grunt in the other end.

Behind me there was an eruption of laughter. "Sakura you are now my idol." Temari's face was red from laughing so hard. "I've never heard a mechanic talk to Sasuke like that." She threw her arm around Neji. "Heck Neji doesn't even talk to him like that." I tried to fight back the giggles, because the look on Neji's face was priceless. I guess he didn't like physical contact because he looked like he was about rip Temari's arm right out of its socket. "Say chief are we almost done here?" She asked as she released her grip on Neji.

"Yes Sasuke is done then Tenten will go and then Neji." He confirmed.

"Great I'm starving and I have to go get this two ready for tonight." She ran in my direction. "Tenten I see you in… ooh maybe a little black number?" She looked me over. "Oh and you Sakura, you're just so adorable." She gushed. "You'll look good in anything." I saw Temari going over the possibilities in her head. I was surprised she didn't make the boys wear something she chose for them, but the thought of Neji or Sasuke and even my brother taking fashion advice Temari was just too absurd to even think about.

"Ok Tenten you're up."

"You got it Shikamaru." I was happy to get away from Neji. It was just so awkward to be around him.

It felt good to be behind the wheel of my mecha. I didn't have to worry about tonight or the fact that one of the people I admired most hated my guts. I was in my element. Nothing bad could touch me. "Ready Tenten?" Sakura voice came through the intercom.

"Yep."

"Ok you're good to go when you're ready." I counted to three in my head. One, two, three, and go! I went around the track twice and then Sakura gave me her bit of advice. I tried again this time using Sakura's tip. It helped of course. Sakura was a perfectionist, every single race I had ever watched with she always criticized the pilot's performance. She always knew that little something that could help you out in the end.

I felt better after my turn but Temari was ready to go when I was done. "Hey chief we can leave right I mean if we're done and all?"

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good let's go ladies." She linked arms with Sakura and me. "We'll see you boys later tonight." She said over her shoulder.

XxX

"Are you sure about this one Temari?" I came out of the dressing room with the first dress Temari had picked out. It was a black dress that was pretty tight and it went just above my knees. I had always been a little self-conscious about my body and this dress just showed them to the whole world.

"Tenten that dress looks amazing on you. Not a boy at the party tonight will be able to keep his eyes off of you." She said. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I guess it didn't look that bad. "Ok Sakura some on out. We won't bite, but the boys might when they see you in that dress I picked out." She laughed at her own joke. We heard a sigh from the other side of the door and then it slowly opened to reveal Sakura. She had always been pretty but she looked great.

Temari had picked out a white slip with thin spaghetti straps. It went well with her pink hair and emerald eyes. "How does it look?" She said uncertainly.

"What is wrong with you two? You both look absolutely gorgeous." Temari just couldn't contain herself. "That's settled then. We'll go pay then head back to the apartments." Temari headed straight for the checkout.

"Wait Temari. What about your dress?" Sakura said.

"Oh please, I've had my dress picked out for like a month." She said continuing to the checkout.

I looked at my watch. We still had like, three hours what was she such in a hurry for? We had already eaten before we had come dress shopping. Then I reached up and touched one of my buns. Oh no.

XxX

Neji-

"What's taking them so long?" Sasuke said he was as impatient as I was. Then the door to Temari's room opened. She was wearing a purple dress, go figure. It went just below her knees and had extra fabric at the neckline so it was all layered looking.

"Well don't you three just look dapper as ever in your tuxes?" She went over and fixed Shikamaru's tie. "Please remember to stand up straight. You're a part of my team now." She smiled at us.

He sighed. "Where are the other two?"

She touched her chin with her index finger and looked like she was thinking. "Oh yeah that reminds me. Let me go get them." She flitted back into her room to get her, experiments. Well better them than me. The door opened back up and the three girls stepped out. I saw Sasuke's eyes go up for just a moment out of the corner of my eye, traitor. That was until I saw Tenten come out. I had never expected to look so… good. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, which made it very hard when I was trying to avoid her. This was going to be a long night.

"Well what do you think boys?" Temari asked waiting for our reactions. There were none but she still took it as a compliment. "Ok then let's go. I have to show you two off to the millions of boys who will want a piece of you."

We all got into the limo the committee provided for us and we were off to the party.

* * *

Obviously the next chapter will be the party. Whoo.  
I really like where this one is going.  
And Neji's going to have some competition. lol

Please read and review. :P

turtlechick...out


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo number three up!!!  
This one isn't that good but I hope you like it anyway.

Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Someone Other Than Yourself

Chapter 3

By: turtlechick

When we arrived at the party we were bombarded by photographers and reporters. It was a good thing Temari was the first out of the limo because she was able to clear a way for the rest of us to make it through. Temari began posing for a few pictures then she elbowed me to do the same. I did, I didn't want to, but I did. I noticed the others start to do as well and that's when I noticed Neji. Of course the others even my brother looked nice in their tuxedos but Neji. Neji looked handsome; there was something about his cool nature and his good looks that just made him irresistible.

When we finally got inside after we had been attacked by the photographers Temari led us to a booth in the corner. "Ok Tenten and Sakura I have to introduce you to everyone."

"O-ok Temari but who do you know?" Sakura said unsure of Temari.

"I know everyone including some I wish I didn't. You boys will be ok while we're gone right?" Sasuke nodded to answer for the whole group. "Ok good come on girls." She linked arms with Sakura and I and we were off. "Ok so you two just stick with me and you'll do great. Ok see that team." She pointed to a group of four boys.

"Yes." Sakura and I answered.

"Ok good let's go." Next thing we knew we were being dragged over to the group of boys from before. "Hey boys!" She squealed. They all made some sort of reply. I guess she did really know them. "Guys these are my new teammates, Sakura and Tenten. Girls this is Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji."

I took a quick moment to look the boys over. Naruto seemed nice but a little over energetic. His blond hair and electric blue eyes matched him perfectly. Kiba was as cute as a puppy. He had scruffy brown hair that made me just want to pet him. Chouji was a little chunky but he looked like someone who was easy to get along with. Before I could even look at Lee he was kneeling in front of Sakura.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" The funniest thing was that… he was totally serious. I thought Sakura's face couldn't get any redder.

"U-um no." She managed to get out. The three other boys busted out laughing.

Lee quickly recovered. "That is ok Sakura. I will keep trying. Our youthfulness will not be wasted." He grinned widely and stuck out his thumb. I noticed Naruto trying stifle back a laugh, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Moving on." Temari said and dragged us away before the situation got any more complicated. "On to the next group." She said with an awkward smile.

"Hey Temari." We all shifted around to see another group of four. Temari immediately got a huge smile on her face.

"How are my favorite baby brothers doing?" Her brothers? She threw her arms around two boys, one with red hair the other brown. "Guys these are my brother's, Gaara and Kankerou." They smiled, well Kankerou did. He had the same toothy grin that Temari had. Gaara looked like he was looking for someone or something.

"Hey Temari have you seen-."

"No Gaara I haven't seen Matsuri." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I would have never thought my little dreary little brother would get a girlfriend. Speaking of Matsuri. When she gets here you have to meet her she's the cutest thing. Oh by the way these are my brother's teammate's Sai and Shino. They were odd ones. Sai was tall skinny and pale that's all really. Shino wore sunglasses to hide his face and a tall jacket.

"Well Temari you said your new teammate was cute but I had no idea she was so beautiful." I had my back turned to Kankerou but I was assuming he was talking about Sakura, because no one had ever called me beautiful before, so I said nothing. "Tenten you're usually supposed to say something back when someone gives you a compliment."

I spun around, so he really was talking about me? "I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking about me." I could feel my face get redder as I spoke.

"I'm surprised Tenten. I would have thought boys would be lining up to date you." His smile swept up into a full-fledged grin.

"Um no."

Sasuke-

"What Hyuuga you jealous again?" I said. "If you keep your face like that it will stay like that forever."

"What are you my mom?" Neji snapped.

"No but your mom would be telling you the same thing." I joked. He just kept glaring in their direction. Ever since Tenten had started talking to Temari's brother, Kankerou, he hadn't looked away. "Oh please Neji. This isn't a very good way to ignore the girl if all you do is stare at her and then never talk to her."

"Shut up Sasuke." He muttered.

Tenten-

"Oh please Kankerou she's too young for you." Temari scolded him and then looked away. He stuck his tongue out at her and made me laugh. "Hey Gaara look there's Matsuri." He tried to not look to eager I guess to not get teased by Temari again. "Come on ladies you have more people to meet." So once again we were swept away by Temari. Kankerou waved as she hauled us off. I waved back shyly.

"I didn't know there was a team of just girls in this league?" Sakura said as we approached the group of four more girls.

"Yep their pretty unusual, but they're good."

"Hey Temari!" A small brunette greeted her cheerfully. She looked so happy and bubbly.

"Hello Matsuri. Before you go find my brother these are my teammate's Tenten and Sakura." She greeted us and then went to go find Gaara. I guess with those two opposites really do attract.

"So these are them Temari?" A slender girl with platinum blond hair asked. She had it pulled into a high ponytail and her bangs were covering one of her icy blue eyes.

"Yep this is Tenten and Sakura? Guys these are Matsuri's teammates. This is Ino, Hinata, and… Karin." She spit out the last name of the girl with the flaming red hair.

"I see you're as a big a bitch as ever Temari." She got right in Temari's face then turned to Sakura and I. "If either of you touch my Sasuke. I will personally rip your arms off."

"Sorry but I didn't see your name on him?" I had never seen Sakura challenge someone before. "You were calling him your Sasuke?"

"You better watch your back." She gave one last glare for good measure and then stomped off.

"Sorry about that. Believe me if we could get someone else, we would have done that a long time ago." Ino said scowling in Karin's direction.

"Sorry Hinata. Tenten, Sakura this is Hinata Hyuuga. Neji's little cousin." Temari explained. I hadn't noticed it before but Hinata's and Neji's eyes were exactly the same, they were both a faint lavender color. She was so cute but she seemed so shy. She kept fidgeting with her fingers trying hard not to look either of us in the eye. "Well we'll see you two later." Temari walked us away and began looking around the room. "Ok who else is there to tell you about? Oh there they are." She pointed towards another team.

"That is the worst team there is. I don't mean they're bad but they have no morals. They like to win by cheating and nothing else. That's Kidoumaru, Sakon, Jiroubou, and…Tayuya." She said Tayuya's name like she had said Karin's. "Tayuya is just as bad as Karin if not worse." I had never seen Temari so angry before. It was a little intimidating. "Enough of that let me see ok one more. See those guys." She pointed to it looked like a bunch of older guys a couple years older than Temari.

"That's Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi."

"Wow Itachi looks just like-." Sakura started to say.

"Yep that's Sasuke's older brother. I've never had the guts to ask Sasuke, it seems like a touchy subject for him, why they hate each other." Temari's tone was serious.

"They hate each other?" Sakura said quietly.

"Yep." Hmm I wonder why?

XxX

Sakura-

After our little tour from Temari, Lee had started following me everywhere. I was now trying to find somewhere I could escape him. He was nice but I didn't know him nor did he feel like anything other than a friend to me. I quickly ducked into the hallway leading into the bathroom. I slinked against the wall and heard Lee walk by. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hey this is my hiding spot." I looked up to see Sasuke. He was smirking at me.

"I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No that's fine. I guess I can't tell you that you can't stay here." He shrugged his shoulders. "So who are you hiding from?" He asked.

"Lee. You... wait let me guess. Karin?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting her earlier."

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants just because her grandfather owns the league." He balled up his fists.

"Her grandfather owns the league? I guess that explains what Ino said earlier."

"There you are guys." It was Tenten. "Temari says they need Sasuke and the rest of the team on the stage." Sasuke followed her away and I left as well to go stand with Shikamaru.

XxX

Tenten-

They split us up into teams on the stage. I looked at the other teams they were all the same ones Temari had showed Sakura and I before. I saw Kankerou wave at me from across the stage. I waved back.

"Thank you all for coming to this year's opening ceremony. Let's start by introducing this year's teams. First up is this year's entering rookies, team Katsuyu from Tsunade herself. This is this team's first year entering the big leagues. Let's give them a warm welcome." The audience applauded. "Next up is the team who came in fourth last year, team Kyuubi. Let's give them a round of applause." That was Naruto and Lee's team. "Moving on the next team is team Hawkeye. This team of all ladies is a force to be reckoned with. Don't take their good looks lightly. Last year they took an astounding third place. The next team didn't do so well last year but I'm sure they will do much better this year. Team Sound!" That was the cheating team. Temari whispered to me that they would be the ones we would be racing against tomorrow. "Last year's runner up is team Subaku." That was Temari's brother's team. "And last but certainly not least is last year's champions; team Akatski." This applaud was by far the loudest out of them all probably louder than all of them put together. It was a little intimidating because none of the boys even flinched. It was like they didn't care and they were too good for the fans. "We thank you all for coming ladies and gentleman please enjoy yourselves and be sure to come to the first race of the season; team Katsuyu and team Sound."

When we all got off the stage I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion. We had been out for so long, meeting all those people and finding out the teams we would be racing against. But of course Temari beat me to the punch.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm bushed. I say we head home. Besides we have a big day tomorrow." She was right.

* * *

I know it was kind of boring but this chapter was more for information more than anything.  
But hey now you know the other teams. :)  
The next chapter will be their first race.

Reveiw please :P

turtlechick...out


	4. Chapter 4

OK here we go fourth chapter. Watch out it's pretty intense.  
lol just kidding but no really it is. :)  
BTW I finally got the snow I was waiting for.  
The only problem is that the temp isn't supposed to get above freezing until Wednesday.  
Oh well.

Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Someone Other Than Yourself

Chapter 4

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

"So are you ready Tenten?" She was trying to be supportive.

"To tell you the truth Temari I'm terrified." I answered.

"Oh Tenten you worry too much. You'll do fine. You're one of the best mecha pilots I've seen. Heck you even beat Neji Hyuuga don't you forget that."

"Yeah I've tried to forget that." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say Tennie." That was Temari's new nickname for me. I wasn't sure if I liked it yet, but I guess I would have to if Temari was going to continue to call me that, besides my brother seemed to get a kick out of it. What was it with her giving my family nicknames? First it was Chief for my brother and now Tennie.

"Nothing Temari, are you ready?" She nodded as she pulled on her helmet. I did the same and followed her to the mecha hanger. Neji and Sasuke were already there and were being briefed by Shikamaru one last time before our race. I managed to get in a little of my brothers talk before we had to start.

"It's obvious I know nothing about this team but here's what I do know. They fight dirty. End of story. They will try anything to break you up. They've been known to mess your mechas but of course there is no way to prove they did it. Keep your head cool and I think you can do it." I honestly feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Tenten are you alright? You're looking a little green." Sakura asked me quietly.

"No no I'm fine." I tried to give her a small smile but I knew I couldn't keep much from Sakura.

"Tenten I've known you too long to fall for that." I was right.

"I'm just nervous that's all." All of a sudden I got smacked on the back of the head. I was wearing my helmet so it probably hurt her more than it hurt me.

"Snap out of it already. This is the big leagues you're going to do just fine." She put her hands on her hips and was staring me down like only a best friend could.

"Alright Sakura. Just don't hit me anymore." I said half giggling.

"_Will team Katsuyu please suit up and wait at the finish line?"_ The loud speaker startled me.

"You ready guys?"

XxX

It was a different feeling in my mecha than on the outside. I still felt nervous but nothing compared to what I felt out there. I always felt at ease at the driver's seat of my mecha. There was something about a person and their mecha that you just can't explain.

"_Hello there folks. I hope you're having an awesome time today. Today for your enjoyment we have two extremely skilled teams racing for your viewing pleasure today. Let's welcome TEAM SOUND!" _The crowd erupted in applause. It made me think that if they knew what they really did on the track if they would have as many fans. _"This team had gone through everything from last place to first. Let's hope they do better this year." _Yeah right, like we would let that happen. _"The next amazing team we have for you today is the rookie team. TEAM KATSUYU! This race is this team's first big shot race and if I've heard right about their newest member Tenten Nara, is that this will be her first race ever with her team. Let's wish them the best of luck. They'll need it." _Oh great the nerves were back.

"Tenten get a hold of yourself!" I hadn't noticed the tiny screens to my left pop up. There were three of them. One had Temari's face in it, the other Sasuke's and the last was…Neji's. I had almost forgotten the perks of racing on a team. Your other team members got to see anything and everything that was going on in your mecha. I guess I would need them though seeing as this was my first race with a team.

Each team had four racers. Two forwards, a defender and an attacker. Neji and I were the forwards, we were meant for one thing, speed. Our job was to get to the finish line together at all costs. We ultimately won the race for the team. The defender, Temari's job was to do one thing, make sure Neji and I made it to the finish in one piece. Sasuke, the attacker, was just the opposite of Temari. He was to make sure the other team's forwards didn't make it to the finish line, or at least finish after Neji and I did.

The scoring was simple too. The first to the finish line got more points than the ones who finish last. Easy as that. The points collected by your team added up in your season points. The team with the most points in the end won the championship.

"Tenten keep your head cool. We'll need you out there, especially against this team. I know I've said it a million times before, but…they…fight…dirty." I hadn't seen Temari this serious before, but I guess when you're on a team with two ice cubes you sort of have to be.

"I know Temari. I know. I'll calm down."

"You better besides Tenten; I'm the one watching your back out there. Doesn't that make all the difference?" She smiled her toothy grin. It kind of did. If I wasn't as good friends with Temari like I was I wouldn't even be this calm.

The lights in front of me caught my attention. They were lowering the lights in front of our viewers so we could see when the green light came up. "You ready guys? Well I guess you have to be now." This time it was Sakura's cheery voice.

The first yellow light came on.

Then the second.

And finally the green. Nothing else mattered as I stomped the accelerator as I tried to keep up with Neji.

XxX

The first lap was a blur but it was really only the second and third lap that counted. So far Neji was in the lead and I was right behind him. I hadn't had any problems so far so that either meant that they were waiting for the perfect time to strike or Temari was doing a good job. I was betting on the first knowing this team. Not that I doubted Temari's skill.

We passed the starting line for the first time and all hell erupted. Before I could even blink their attacker, Kidoumaru, was right in front of my monitor. I panicked; I had no idea what to do. I had never been in this situation before. The only races I had ever been in were the ones where no fighting was involved. Before Kidoumaru could get a hit on me Temari shoved him out of the way.

"Tenten, get your ass in gear! Catch up to Neji!" I hadn't noticed Neji pull ahead of the group or one of their forwards coming up on my tail. I think it was their girl racer, Tayuya. I did the only thing I knew how to do well, go faster. Neji had gained a lot of ground while I had spaced out. Every move I made that Tayuya girl just got closer and closer. Nothing I did mattered.

"Tenten compose yourself. Just keep doing what you're doing." My brother's voice seemed to calm me down. "Wait Tenten! Wat- o-t f o-r." My brother's voice cut out until I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" I watched as first Sasuke's screen went out, then Temari's and finally Neji's. I was completely alone. The system was working just fine before, why did all of a sudden go out? Then it hit me, this must be the work of the other team. I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. Neji was still quite a ways ahead of me and the Tayuya girl was a tad bit behind me. I knew all I had to do was catch up to Neji and at least come in second. I couldn't let this malfunction get to me.

There was one this bothering me however. What was my brother trying to tell me before he began cutting out? I hoped it was that he could see the frequencies breaking up and he was trying to give me a heads up. Yeah, that was probably it. I wished at that moment I could talk to the others because I had no idea who was now watching their attacker. I remember Temari said that he was a sadistic one. Usually the job of the attacker was to merely slow you down, but he, on the other hand, got off on knocking your mecha down, and making sure you didn't get back up.

I noticed Temari's feed coming in and out. I tried saying her name but I guess she couldn't hear me, because all I could hear was her yelling at Neji, I think. "Neji! Wait for Tenten! It won't mean anything if you don't finish together. You're teammates gosh dangit!" She screamed a few more profanities and then gave Neji a chance to speak.

"She is no teammate of mine." His voice was calm and sure. That hurt. I knew he didn't particularly care for me but we were teammates nonetheless. I watched as we passed the starting line once again. I couldn't see anyone else on my scanner any more except for Tayuya, but who knows they probably screwed with my radar as well. At that point I didn't know up from down. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or just an illusion from team sound.

All I could think about anything except for what Neji had said. I didn't know it could hurt as much as it did. I could feel myself slow down until I saw Tayuya take over my position. I tried to push myself but I just couldn't. Something about what I just heard really screwed with my head.

All of a sudden I felt a crash on my backside. Whoever it was just kept ramming my backside until it hurt to be jarred every few seconds. I saw who it was, Kidoumaru. He just kept slamming into me until he grabbed the arm of my mecha and tossed me like a plaything backwards. I watched in horror as their other forward Sakon passed me. I got up as fast as I could but I knew it was too late. We were too close to the finish line for me even to get close to them. I kept pushing myself. I knew I had to at least try. I saw Sasuke and Temari come barreling up from behind me. They kept up with me and that's when I realized how slow I must be going. My mecha was built to go much faster than Sasuke's or Temari's, probably another trick from the other team.

The finish line was in sight now. Neji was pulled off to one side, alone and the other three that had passed me were on the other side. I wondered where their fourth member was. That's probably why Temari and Sasuke were so close. They were making I sure didn't get into any more fights. At least they somewhat cared for me.

"_And the winner is team Sound! Thanks folks for coming out and supporting your favorite team."_

XxX

"What the hell were you doing Hyuuga?!!?" Temari had been on a tirade ever since we had gotten out of our mechas. I hadn't said anything. "Are you happy now Neji? You beat Tenten. Good for you! Now, can you get over yourself for like, five minutes??!" Her voice was so loud and harsh. "Something could have happened out there, something worse than just us losing, which is pretty bad! Are you listening to me Hyuuga??!" I didn't want to be a part of that fight so I just drifted to the back. I watched as Sasuke tried to calm Temari down.

"What happened to you Tenten?" Sakura asked quietly when she came to sit next to me.

"I panicked, When all my communication went out I didn't know what to do and-"

"Wait your communication went out!?" She was no longer quiet. "Well that explains a lot."

"So that's what was up. I wonder why you didn't respond when I tried to contact you, and here I thought that team sound was going soft." Temari was trying to comfort me.

"Guys, Tsunade wants a word." My brother poked his head through the door.

The four of us including Sakura followed him into the conference room. On the screen was already a pissed off sponsor we all knew and loved. She was unusually calm. "Does someone want to tell me what happened today?" We were silent, even Temari who hadn't stopped talking since the race had ended. "I'll tell you what happened. We showed no teamwork. Sound may be a shady team but at least they know how work together. I hope you're all happy with your debut in the big leagues today." The screen went black and for a moment it was silent. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could and just cry. It felt like it was all I could do.

* * *

What did I tell you? Intense right? lol  
Poor Tenten. T_T boo-hoo lol  
It will get better. I promise. Probably by the next chapter.  
Thx for reading and don't forget to reveiw. Please!!!

turtlechick...out


	5. Chapter 5

_This is sort of a filler chapter because I'm working on a couple of projects.  
I was hoping that this would tide you over for a bit becasue it's full of Nejiten goodness  
I'm aware that's a little short but that's just how it ended up. :P_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema,Sasusaku_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 5

By: turtlechick

"Tennie are you alright? I know that Neji can be a tad, mean… but, well… no he doesn't mean well. He just makes me so mad sometimes. I wish he could just get over himself. He has no right to do that to any of us especially you. You're too nice for that." I know Temari was trying to help but I just wanted to be alone. So that's what I did, I got up and left right in the middle of her speech and left. I just had to get out of there. Maybe a walk would be able to clear my head?

Sakura-

"Sasuke may I come in?" I knocked lightly on his door.

"Sure it's open." I pushed open the door and got a glimpse of his stomach as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He sat down at the chair by his desk.

"Sasuke you have to talk to Neji!"

"Sakura I don't have to do anything."

"What the heck does that mean!!?"

"Sakura I think that you're overreacting." His voice was so calm. Didn't he care?

"Overreacting??! Look buddy, my best friend just left to who knows where and is coming back who knows when!" I could feel my face get hot with anger. What was it with the boys on this team? Why did they all have to be such losers?

"Sakura, Tenten probably just needed some air. Neji left a minute ago as well. Even though I'm the closest thing Neji has to a friend, that doesn't mean that he listens to me. He and Tenten will work things out; you just have to give it some time."

"Well if he hurts Tenten again. I swear I'm coming to you!" What he said had made sense but I didn't like to wait for things to happen.

"Deal."

"What?"

"If Neji doesn't something to Tenten that you or Tenten or Temari for that matter don't like, you can come for me. Got it?"

"Deal."

Temari-

"Shikamaru?" I barged right in his room, I could have cared less if he was naked or something, this was an emergency. He was lying on his bed reading a book.

"What is it?" He looked at me lazily from behind the pages.

"Aren't you going to do anything about Tenten? She just left!"

"I could have guessed she would do that."

"What?" He was so hard to read sometimes. I usually could tell a person's feelings but these Nara's were tough cookies to crack.

"Whenever my sister is upset she doesn't like to talk about. Ever since I can remember all she does is run off to think about what ever troubles her. It was always troublesome for our mother because, like you she wanted to comfort her, but Tenten likes to deal with things on her own. It's just how she copes."

"I see." I started out the door to leave.

"And Temari? Don't worry so much, it doesn't suit you."

Tenten-

I felt a little bit better after my walk but there was something that still bothered me. "There she is!" I looked up and saw tons of reporters outside of the apartment. They all immediately swarmed me. "Miss Tenten, are you quitting the team? What is the future for team Katsuyu? What is going on between Neji and yourself? How do your teammates feel about today's race?" They all just kept throwing question after question at me, this was not what I needed after the day I had just had. I was able to break the crowd but I was only able to get to the street. My head turned as I heard a motorcycle engine approach the crowd that had gathered.

The motorcycle kept getting closer and closer until it stopped right behind me. Now that I thought about it, the vehicle looked familiar. Then it hit me, I knew who's cycle that was. It was Neji's. Oh that was just great, but it took me a second to decide which was worse Neji, or the band of reporters who were still hounding me. I still hadn't decided even when Neji had taken off his helmet and now half of the photographers were harassing him instead of me.

I watched in complete awe as he extended his hand to me while he was still straddling his bike. All my thoughts of the day went racing through my head. I stopped moving all together, and that's when he did it, he grabbed my hand and yanked me swiftly on his bike and then drove off. I had never heard so many cameras going off at one time before in my entire life.

XxX

He took us to the small park near the edge of town. A thought flickered through my head that he might kill me, but that was a little extreme. He got off when he stopped his bike headed straight into the park. He didn't look back just kept walking.

"Neji Hyuuga stop right there!" I was surprised by how strong my voice sounded.

He still didn't turn around. "I think some of them followed us." His voice was as calm as ever. Sure enough the band of photographers had gotten in cars and had followed us to the park. When I turned back around Neji was already a good distance in the park. I thought about my choices; one, walk back to the apartments and face the rabid reporters, two, wait here and do nothing, or three, follow Neji. I chose number three. I just had to figure out why he had acted like that.

When I caught up to him, finally, it was silent. I was too scared to speak and he just didn't speak period. After my feet hurt from walking did I work up the courage to say, something. "Neji, why did you do that?" My voice was so different from the last time I spoke. He didn't respond. "Neji why did you do that, after what you did to me earlier, it doesn't make any sense." Nothing. "Neji after what I heard you say. I would have thought that…" I couldn't, no wouldn't finish that sentence. He finally stopped walking; at least it was some recognition.

"Why do you do that?" His tone was stiff and baffled.

"Do what?" I whispered.

"You keep trying to make amends even after what I've said and done to you. Why do you do that?" His face was unreadable.

I started walking again, no wanting to meet his eyes again. "We're teammates Neji." I was sure my voice was getting hard to hear.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I think it does."

It was silent again. "Tenten?" His voice was softer.

"Yeah." I was hesitant.

"I'm… sorry." I was in complete shock. I had been hoping for an answer to his actions earlier today but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think he would apologize. My spirits were immediately brightened. I usually never stayed upset for long but words couldn't express how relieved I was. Relieved that, Neji had said sorry, relieved that I didn't have to be upset anymore, and relieved that Neji didn't totally hate me. I know weren't going to be best friends but it was better than enemies, right. "I think they're gone." I had totally forgotten about the photographers. "Are you ready to go home?" I nodded.

So we went back to the apartments, not friends, but we didn't hate each other either. Sakura and Temari threw a barrage of questions in my face when I entered the door; they stopped talking when they saw Neji though. Everything went mostly back to normal that was, until the next morning.

* * *

_Like I mentioned it is a little short but it's up isnt it?  
Sorry but I can't stand for them to be on bad terms.  
It's a Nejiten fan thing I guess lol.  
But, they're not totally friends yet._

_Please reveiw and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. :)_

_turtlechick... out_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a little short but it's the best I could do before Christmas.  
It's kind of a filler but it's a happy so that's good. :)  
I keep forgetting to thank my Reviewers, so... THANK YOU!!! lol_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**Freezing Rain**

Chapter 6

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

I woke up to the blankets being ripped off my body and the curtains to my windows being pulled open. It wasn't a pleasant way to wake up especially when you open your eyes and you're greeted by a girl with pink hair. "Sakura, what's going on?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see Temari there as well.

"Tenten would you mind telling us what this is?" Temari held up a newspaper to my face.

"A newspaper?" A said groggily.

"Yes… but what is on the front page?" Sakura asked.

I took a closer look at the headline on the newspaper and almost choked on my spit. It read 'Team Katsuyu Teammates Get Cozy.' The picture on the front page was of the exact moment that Neji had grabbed my hand and yanked me on his motorcycle.

"Well Tenten?" They both had their hands on their hips as they interrogated me.

I waved my hands in front of my face. "Guys this is just a big misunderstanding." I don't think they bought it.

"Big is right. That picture is on the front of every newspaper, tabloid and t-shirt in the city and I don't think I've ever seen your brother's eyes get that big before." Temari said. "So what happened yesterday?"

"Look after I took my walk yesterday all of these photographers were in front of the apartments. I couldn't get in and then Neji pulled up on his motorcycle. We rode off and went to the park to ditch them. That's all I swear."

"You swear?" They said in unison.

"Yes!"

"Well alright." Temari still looked a bit skeptical.

"So I say we have girls day." Sakura suggested. She clapped her hands together.

"Yeah seeing as we can't get out of the apartment because of all the photographers." Temari said as she stared at me. "Come on I think we have some ice cream in the fridge and we can get some movies off of pay per view." They left the room and I got dressed. Something struck me though. I wonder what Neji thought about all of this. Temari said we couldn't get out of the apartment so that means he's here too.

XxX

"What should we watch?" Sakura said as she flipped through the channels.

"Something exciting because today is so boring being cooped up in this stupid building." Temari said as she walked in with a tub of ice cream in one arm and about three bags of chips in the other. She sat the food on the table but didn't sit down. "Hey do you think the boys would like to join us, you know since, Tenten and Neji have a secret romance behind our backs." She and Sakura laughed.

"Oh come on guys you should be happy that Neji and I aren't on bad terms anymore since we have our next race tomorrow."

"You're right, you're right. I'll go ask them." Temari left the room to go see if they wanted to join us, I don't know how she could though. My brother and the other two weren't big on… social things. Sakura and I sat in silence while she continuously changed the channels.

"Sakura you can't even tell what's on!"

"Yes I can!"

"Come on ladies this is supposed to be a fun day indoors with our lovely team members and look who I got spend some quality time with us." I looked up from the TV and saw all three of them and Temari standing in the doorway. I wonder what she said to make them come. They all looked equally not happy to be here so Temari probably threatened them with a punishment I couldn't even imagine, like destroying all of their clothes except ones that she picked out for them. Yep, Temari was definitely capable of that. I stifled back a giggle.

Sakura finally stopped her channel surfing on some scary movie from the fifties. It was poorly made, the actors… couldn't act, and I swear at one point I saw a hand holding up the giant bug destroying the city. Leave it to Sakura to pick a crappy movie, and leave it to Temari to love it. During the movie there was some sort of romance, and she ate it up. I think I saw a tear when the guy died and the girl was forced 'to go on without him.'

My brother was asleep in about fifteen minutes and Sasuke and Neji looked like someone was ripping their fingernails off, one by one. Yeah the movie sucked. Actually I could feel my eyelids get very heavy, until…

XxX

The next time I woke I was surprised to see everyone still there, and awake. They were staring intently at the TV. "What are…?"

"The last of the race between team Sound and team Akatski." Neji said.

"Who's winning?" I asked hesitantly.

"Akatski, Sound is losing…badly." Temari said. It was quiet as we watched as team Akatski slaughtered team Sound. They never had a chance by the way they raced, and then something came to my mind. We didn't beat team Sound and they were losing horribly. How were we going to beat the Akatski if we couldn't even beat the team who lost to them? As soon as they had officially won Temari, who was in possession of the remote turned off the TV. "Well that's enough of that. We shouldn't be worrying about that when we have our own race tomorrow."

"Speaking of that, now's a good time to get prepped for tomorrow." My brother said lazily. It was probably because if he did it now he would get to sleep in a few extra minutes in the morning.

So we all put our attention on my brother as he explained the race for tomorrow. "This team isn't as ruthless as team Sound but that doesn't mean we should underestimate them. I was able to find out their positions. Naruto and Lee and the team's forwards, Chouji is the defender and Kiba is their attacker. None of them are as brutal but that doesn't mean they won't get the job done." He yawned all of a sudden. "I'm beat. I'll finish in the morning." And with that he left the room.

"Tenten I swear your brother is the laziest human being I have ever met." Temari said.

"I know." The three of us girls giggled.

"Well you two are dismissed." Temari said to Neji and Sasuke and they were out of the living room faster than Temari could even say another word. I'd have to ask her later what she threatened them with. A few more ideas popped into my mind about their punishment, yes, I would definitely have to ask her later.

"Hey I'm kind of tired too. That movie tuckered me out." Sakura stretched as she yawned and then she was off to her room as well.

"Well Tennie I guess I'll hit the hay too." She shot me a peace sign before she left me in silence.

So I guess there was nothing else I could do but follow the others lead and get a good night's sleep before our race tomorrow. I was nervous that was for sure, not for the fact that it was another race but that chance that we might have a real shot at winning this one. That thought helped me to get to sleep. I don't think I was nervous anymore, maybe just, excited for what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

_Well there you go!!!  
Merry Christmas or Hanuka or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate at this time of year. :)  
And if you don't celebrate anything that's cool too. (:_

_Please reveiw and even if you don't you should check out some of my other stories. XD  
I know it's working. :)_

_turtlechick...out  
_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, here's the seventh chapter.  
I just got inspired today and...BAM!  
It's also pretty long so I'm proud of it. :)  
It's kinda intense so prepare yourself. lol_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Shikatema._

_Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 7

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

Today was the day, the day of our second race against team Kyuubi. Oh yeah, today was going to interesting. Right now the six of us were heading to the race track in the car Tsunade had provided for us. Temari and were sharing the headphones to her music player. She said it was supposed to help us get pumped up. Sakura and my brother were going over the stats of the other team and our team. Sasuke and Neji were just looking lazily out of the windows.

The car came to a stop and we all filed out. The car had parked right outside the hangar, for easy access of course. The four of us racing quickly went to go put on our suits and then went straight to our mechas. We had been a little late this morning because Temari couldn't figure out what to wear, which was pretty absurd because she was going to change right when we got here.

"_Will team Katsuyu please report to the starting line please?" _That was our cue.

XxX

On the starting line the screens popped up that connected me to the others. "You ready Tennie?" Temari said with a smile. It was hard to see with her helmet on but it was there. I nodded in response. "And Hyuuga if you leave her again, I swear I'm going to come after you."

Neji let out a sigh. "Calm down Temari. I'm not in the mood to lose again today." Well that made me feel a little bit better, I think.

"Hey chill you two. The race is about to start." Sasuke said, breaking up their little fight.

"_Hey there folks! Today for your viewing pleasure we have a race against team Kyuubi and team Katsuyu. As it stands now both teams have lost a race. So let's see who's going to pull ahead today!"_

I took a deep breath and watched as the first yellow light turned on, then the second, and finally the green. The race had started. I seemed to be keeping up pace with Neji today. Either that or he was going slower to stay with me so Temari wouldn't through a fit.

"Tenten listen to me." It was Neji. "Lee is really fast. Faster than the both of us I'm afraid." I had never really heard Neji say something like that, something that close to a compliment. But if Neji said it must be true. Was that bushy eye browed lovesick guy really all that good?

"So what do we do?" I was hoping he had a plan.

"Leave Lee to Sasuke, but we just need to stay ahead of Naruto. Even if Lee beats us if we place second and third we should have enough points to win." Wow, he really didn't want to lose today. I was surprised he trusted me so much with his plan. Out of the corner of my viewing screen I could see Naruto and Lee coming up behind the two of us at an incredible speed. I could barely see Chouji's much larger mecha behind them and then Kiba came shooting out from behind them.

I prepared myself for impact, but it never came. "Hurry up Tenten! I'll hold him for as long as I can." I hadn't even seen Temari arrive. She was always saving my ass these days. Without thinking I rushed up towards the front of the pack to where Neji, Naruto and Lee were now. I stayed a little bit behind waiting for my chance to get ahead of the two forwards when I saw my opening. It seems that Sasuke had been able to slip past Chouji and was now heading straight for Lee.

I pulled the throttle for my mecha and I started to gain on the three mechas in front of me with Sasuke barreling closely behind. I took a moment to look at my teammates. Neji face was as stoic and emotionless as usual even though he was probably trying very hard to keep up with Lee. Temari…well Temari scared me a little bit. She was still tussling with Kiba a few stretches behind the rest of us, and she was laughing the entire time, but I'm sure that he would be a tough opponent. Sasuke just had a smirk on his face. Temari had told me earlier that he enjoyed the thrill of the…chase.

I was able to squeeze myself on the edge of the track past Lee and Naruto. They didn't even notice, they were only worrying about Neji. I guess sometimes it was a good thing to be a newbie, because no one viewed you as a threat.

"Shit!" It was Temari's voice. "That shit head!" Kiba was gone from my radar. Where did he go? "Tenten watch your back! He's coming for you!" My hands got clammy as I took an extra look at Temari's mecha. A big chunk of the sheet of metal that protected the most important equipment in her mecha was now gone. If she got another hit, it probably wouldn't be able to be fixed. I guess my defender was down for the count. Wonderful. There was nothing I could do about it. I just had to keep my cool and hopefully evade Kiba for the rest of the race. It wouldn't be that hard, right? There was only about three quarters of a lap left.

I punched the accelerator and tried to not give Kiba an opportunity to jump me while I was unaware of his position. Lee was starting to pull ahead of Neji but Neji was able to stay in front of Naruto.

"Tenten now is our chance. Catch up and try to at least stay in front of Naruto."

"Ok Neji." I pushed the throttle a bit more and now was gaining a noticeable amount on the three other mechas. I finally found Kiba, but I was going too fast for his mecha to even catch up and soon I was pulling ahead of everyone, even Lee.

The finish line was now in my sights and I was still ahead of the pack. Lee was right on my heels though, but even with his best efforts he couldn't get in front of me. Then it hit me, we were going to win. That alone made me pull ahead even more until the crowd was in sight and I had passed the finish line. Then Lee followed by Neji and last was Naruto. Fifth place was close between Sasuke and Kiba until Sasuke got the upper hand and was able to beat him by a hair. Temari's mecha was the only hampering her. I guess my brother and Sakura were going to have a long night ahead of them.

XxX

Back at the hangar the mood couldn't have been any happier. I think I even saw Neji smile. A first for me let me tell you that. Sakura grabbed my hands and began jumping up and down in a circle and soon I was joining her. We squealed like little girls like we were obsessing over a boy band. "Please stop. I really can't take it." My brother was rubbing his temples. He should have been happy that we won but all was thinking about, probably, was all the work he would have to put in on Temari's mecha.

"Well that was fun." Temari said as she joined our party as well. Neji and Sasuke were chatting quietly on the sidelines.

"Hey Temari, sorry about that. You know how I get sometimes." It was Kiba and the rest of his team.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, that just means chief here will have to some…repairs." She laughed as she threw an arm around my brother's neck. Most of us laughed along with her. Naruto was definitely the loudest though.

Lee had overdramatic tears running down his face. "Sakura my flower. I was unable to win the tournament for you so I will have to a punishment." His tears disappeared as he thought up a 'punishment.' He snapped his fingers. "I know! I will run around the mecha track one-hundred times to make up for our loss." He kissed her hand and ran off, in the direction of the race track I was guessing.

"Um…How long is the track?" Sakura asked.

"Ten miles." Chouji answered her as her munched on a rather large handful of chips. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"What did Lee mean that you couldn't win the tournament now?" I asked.

"Well after a team loses twice they're out." Kiba answered.

"So that means." I was shocked. If we lost just one more time we would be out. Just like that.

"Yep." Temari said.

"Well I guess we'll leave you guys to celebrate." Kiba said as he and the others waved and left our team hangar.

"Speaking of celebrating." Temari got an evil smile on her face. "I say we all go out and dance the night away." Temari threw her hands up in the air. I think she was waiting for an answer.

"I think we'll pass Temari." Sasuke said as he and Neji swiftly left the hangar.

"Sorry Temari, but Shikamaru and I will be up late fixing your mecha."

Her face fell until she noticed there was one more person left. Me. 'gulp' I sighed. "I'll go with you Temari." I said reluctantly.

She clapped her hands together. "Great! Let's go. I know all the best clubs." I bet she did alright.

* * *

_I hate saying this but the next chapter I'm not going to be so happy to write because...  
there is going to be a tad bit of drama. Uh-oh.  
Maybe I'll write it fast just to get it over with.  
Oh and how was the race? I liked it! :)_

_My Christmas was good. I got almost everything that I asked for. :) My favorite gift was a new Kathy van Zealand purse. It's hard to admit, but indeed I am a label hor... T_T lol We didn't get to visit my favorite sister becasue of the snow but it was fun anyway. Hope your holidays were good too!_

_BTW; My poll is up so make sure you vote. :) You get to pick two stories how amazing is that!!! lol jk._

_Please reveiw and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Well here's the eighth chapter,  
it's pretty long... well compared to the other ones it is. lol  
It's not really drama, well actually it's hard to explain.  
But I will tell you this, no one dies. OK? :)_

_Thank you to my awesome reviewers. :):):):) You know who you are._

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 8

By: turtechick

Tenten-

"Oh Tenten we're going to have so much fun!" Temari said as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear when we go out.

"Temari I don't think I can fit into something of yours. You're a tiny bit more… developed than I am." I said hesitantly. I honestly didn't know how she would take the comment. Although coming from me it was a compliment I had always wished I was built more feminine but sadly…I wasn't. She stopped her search and turned around to face me.

"You know you're probably right. Let's go to your closet next!" She grabbed m wrist and yanked me across the hall to my room. The others were lucky that they got away fast enough. I don't think I was mentally or physically, for that matter, prepared for what Temari had in store for us. I was a little scared to be honest; Temari could be a tad, eccentric at times. "Ok how about this one?" She held up a blue dress that would have hit me at right about the middle of my calf. It was cute but the neckline was a little low for my tastes. I had bought only because Sakura told me to. I really had no intention of wearing it in the first place.

"Temari I don't know." I said, my voice wavering.

"She hugged the dress to her chest. "Oh come on Tennie! This dress would look so good on you!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and it was over before it even started. Besides no one we knew was going to be there. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." I said with a sigh.

She threw the dress at my face and was off. "Good. You put that on while I go find something to wear." Well we were definitely going to be here for a while, knowing Temari.

XxX

"Alright we'll start here first." We had stopped at a club with a long line leading into it, but Temari, didn't wait in lines. She walked right up to the front of the long line of people who were about the same age as us. "Hi there." She said to the bouncer seductively.

"Excuse me miss but I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the line like everyone else." He said distractedly.

She pulled me forward in front of her and the tall, muscular man, who could really use a bit of cologne. "Excuse me sir but are you sure you don't know who my friend here and I are?"

He looked me down skeptically and he all of a sudden snapped his fingers. "I know who you two are. You're a part of that racing thing."

"Yeah that racing thing. Now can we go in?" She said quickly.

"Sure my daughters a big fan." He unhooked the velvet rope leading to the club and let us in. I couldn't hear a thing as soon as I got inside, because the music was unbearably loud, but Temari didn't seem to mind. She was probably born in one of these places for all I knew, as much as she talked about them.

I felt a little out of place but I probably didn't look like it in this showy dress Temari had made me wear. "Come on Tenten let's dance!" She yelled so that I could hear her. She took my hand and led me to the dance floor. When we got to the middle started shaking her head along with the techno music playing in the background. I wasn't much of a dancer to begin with so I just sort of moved my hips whenever she looked my way. It seemed to fool her just fine, until she got bored.

At every club we went to in only about twenty minutes she would say that she was "bored," and then she'd drag me to another one. After we had been to about ten different clubs I was exhausted.

"Come on Tenten where is your party spirit?" She said still dancing slightly from the last club.

"I think I lost it back at the third club we went to." I said tiredly.

"Well fine I think we can take a break. Let's get some coffee to wake you up."

XxX

"I'll have a caramel latte with extra whipped cream and… what do you want Tenten?" She asked from the counter. I was still trying to catch my breath at a small café table.

"Um…water." I managed to get out.

"And a water for my friend." I heard her say cheerfully. All of a sudden I heard her phone go off. Her ringtone was 'Boys Boys Boys,' from Lady Gaga. "Hello." She said into the tiny phone. The other person talked briefly until Temari held her hand up to her mouth and her eyes got wide. She looked terrified. "Oh my god." She said. "Ok we're on our way." Her hands were shaking as she closed her cell phone.

"Temari what's wrong?" Her expression was scaring me.

"Come we've got to go." She said quickly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and started to call for a cab.

"Temari what's going on your scaring me?" I yelled. She waved down a cab and it pulled over next to the two of us. She opened the door and slid in.

"I'll tell you on the way get in." Her voice was serious.

XxX

Neji-

Sasuke and I went out to celebrate that night, but not with Temari. When we all had first been put on a team we agreed that she could take us out with her clubbing. After that night Sasuke and I vowed to never do that, ever again.

We went to one of the spots she usually didn't go to. Sasuke and I were in one of the V.I.P rooms with a couple of girls. We couldn't really say no because they followed us back there, but it was entertaining when a couple of them got in a fight over who could get Sasuke a napkin, because they had all 'accidently' spilled a glass of water on his shirt. One of them was now sitting on his lap and he looked utterly disgusted but she was stubborn and wouldn't get off, no matter how much Sasuke shoved.

We didn't drink, well no, actually we couldn't drink. Yes, we were old enough but Tsunade told us that if she caught us drinking that we'd be kicked off the team. It was pretty hypocritical though since she was a notorious drinker and gambler herself.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to look at the caller I.D. though I didn't know who it was, I picked it up anyway. "Hello." I said. I cursed under my breath when I heard the news. "OK thank you." I said politely. I stuffed it back into my pocket and stood up.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"The hospital. Sakura and Shikamaru have gotten into an accident." I said grimly.

Sasuke immediately threw the random girl off of his lap and she made a thud when she hit the ground. He was out the door faster than I was.

XxX

We made it to the hotel just before it started to rain and rushed inside. Sasuke quickly asked where they were being kept and the small nurse answered him meekly. We walked swiftly to the area and waited. There was no sign of Tenten or Temari anywhere. No one would tell us anything, so all we could was wait. I never liked hospitals. They always had a smell that made me depressed. The nurses around us were running around frantically. Then the swinging doors to the floor opened and in came Temari and Tenten, drenched from head to toe.

I couldn't tell if half the water on Tenten was rain or tears. Her mascara was all over her face but she still made herself somewhat presentable. I saw that Temari had gotten her into a dress, but what really shocked me was that her hair was down. I had never seen Tenten with her hair down. Her chocolate brown hair went all the way to the small of her back, which was surprising that it could all fit into those tiny buns on her head, the way she normally wore her hair.

Temari came trotting over to the two of us as soon as we were spotted.

"What did they say?" She choked out.

"They haven't told us anything." Sasuke said he seemed a little on edge as well.

"Oh ok." She said and then joined Tenten on a bench on the other side of the hall. As soon as she sat down Tenten grabbed her and began sobbing on her shoulder. Temari took her and began comforting her. Temari was bawling now.

"She seems so upset." I said out loud.

"Well you wouldn't be? Those are the two people she cares about most in there." Sasuke said absentmindedly.

"Well I guess so." I don't think I had ever been so upset about another person in my life and here she was practically indecent in a public place just because some people she knew were hurt.

"Are you the friends and family of Ms. Haruno and Mr. Nara?" A doctor with a clipboard said when he entered the hall. Temari jumped right up and answered the doctor. "Good, Ms. Haruno has a few minor bruises and scrapes but other than that she's perfectly fine. He flipped the paper over and looked at another chart. "Mr. Nara on the other hand has sustained a broken arm, but it should heal right up. Would you like to see them? They're ready to be released."

He took us to a small hospital room where Sakura and Shikamaru were. Sakura was lying on her bed while a nurse put Shikamaru's arm in a sling. Something struck me at that moment we didn't even know what had happened to them. They could have gotten into a car accident for all we knew.

Tenten-

This was definitely one of the most stressful nights of my life and I'm sure I looked absolutely awful. Since it had rained on the way to the hospital and the traffic was so bad we had to walk most of the way to get to the hospital, my blue dress was practically part of my skin because it clung to me so tightly. I had let Temari convince me to let my hair down and now it was stringy but partly drying so I'm sure it would be frizzy later on. I didn't even want to look in a mirror because I could feel the ton of mascara Temari had put on my face earlier was now caked on.

As soon as I saw my brother I ran over I hugged him tightly pushing the large breasted nurse out of the way.

"Tenten calm down. I'm fine, I think Sakura's in much worse shape than I am. This is so troublesome." He muttered, same old Shikamaru.

I nodded sniffling once and then gave him one last squeeze before I moved to Sakura's hospital bed. She sat up but winced the whole way in pain. She had a few bandages on her forehead and her lip was swollen just a little bit. I hugged her gently and finally was able to ask what had happened to the two of them.

"Well Shikamaru and I were working on Temari's mecha when it happened. I had accidently stacked a tool box on the arm and I had forgotten that Shikamaru had loosened it so that we could get a better look at the problem. We were working on it when the whole arm came off and fell on the two of us, tool box and all." She smiled and I gave her another squeeze.

"We're just glad you're ok." I said almost crying again.

"Can we get out of here?" Sakura said.

XxX

Back at the apartment's we got my brother and Sakura in bed so they could both rest. The remaining four of us met in the living room after everything had settled down and that's when Temari lost it. She started crying hysterically. Neji and Sasuke looked a little surprised at the sudden outburst from Temari, she was usually so carefree and happy this was a rare sight to see I guess.

"Temari what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back.

"It's all my fault." She wailed.

"Temari it's not your fault and any ways they're both fine so there is nothing to worry about." I guess she felt guilty because it was her broken mecha that had fallen on them. She nodded but still cried.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive but we still have a major problem." Sasuke said. We all stared at him for an explanation. "Our next race is in a few days and our only two mechanics are injured and we still have a broken mecha we have to worry about." He stated logically.

He was right. Our next race against Kankerou's team was in a couple more days. If we didn't get it fixed in time we would have to forfeit and then we would be out of the tournament. We had better think of something and quickly.

* * *

_See I told you no one died. And you thought they died. lol jk  
I have a confession to make... these chapters are totally random. I know most people plan out their stories. Nope, not me. My chapters are extremely random. lol. But doesn't that make them so much better? lol  
I was surprised that I **did** plan out these last two though. :) Aren't you proud? Don't answer that. ;)_

_Please reveiw and even if you don't check out some of my other stories.  
Oh and vote on my poll people._

_turtlechick...out_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow it took me awhile to update,  
but this chapter is pretty long to make up for it. :)  
I hope you all have a happy new year and fulfill your New Year's resolution.  
As for me I'm not sure what mine is yet. lol_

_Thanks to all my great reviewers!_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._**

* * *

**

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 9

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

The next morning we all met in the living room, well all except for Sakura. She was still pretty beat up and sore to even get out of bed much less help fix Temari's mecha. We had better think of a plan and quick because our next race against team Subaku, Temari's brother's team, was just a few days away. I had helped my brother a few times before when he was just a repairman and did odd jobs around the circuit. I knew I would be able to help a little bit, but I certainly couldn't do it alone.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked. It was odd for him to open up a conversation, but I knew he didn't like to lose and he definitely didn't want to lose this tournament by default, much like the rest of us.

"The mecha needs even more work from the incident yesterday. Now we have to repair the whole arm and reattach it. I will need to run into a shop and get a few parts so that we can fix it." My brother explained. "Only problem is I can't drive." He waved his limb with the sling in the air.

"Ok well I propose we split up." Temari suggested. "I'll take Shikamaru into town to pick up the parts he needs. Someone should be at the hangar to start even before we get there, because this is probably going to take awhile to fix and our next race is only days away." She looked around the room for takers.

"Tenten can do it. She's helped me before." My brother said out of the blue.

"Shikamaru I don't think I'm qualified. I know I can help but, I don't know if I'll be able to do any good." I said.

"Neji can go with you." He said. Neji looked a little more alert now, before he had been slouched in the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest. "Didn't you used to be the mechanic before ones were provided for you?" I never knew that.

"Yes."

"Good it's settled. Shikamaru and I will go into town and pick up the parts while Neji and Tenten start the repairs on the mecha."

It seemed like we were forgetting someone. "Oh wait who will take care of Sakura?" I said. All eyes were on Sasuke, the only person who hadn't had a job assigned to them.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Ok good let's get started. We've got a long day ahead of us." Temari said excitedly. She grabbed Shikamaru's good arm and they were out the door.

"Wait if their taking the car how will we get to the hangar?" I asked.

Neji got up and grabbed his jacket and started out the door. "We'll take my bike." He said. Great, the last time I rode on that thing all those rumors were started, but Neji was already out the door before I could protest. I grabbed my jacket and waved to Sasuke before I left him alone. At least he had an easy job, tending to Sakura. She hadn't gotten up since we had gotten her home yesterday after the accident.

XxX

Shikamaru-

Temari was a crazy driver. I thought we were going to crash on multiple occasions on the way to the part shop, but she was fast and that would help us today. We were going to need all the extra time to be able to get this mecha fixed in time for the next race. The repairs before the arm fell off were going to be enough to handle in the amount of time allowed to us. I certainly had my doubts that we could get the job done in time.

We got to the shop and Temari was already at the door, by the time I had gotten myself unbuckled.

"Come on Shikamaru. Get your lazy ass in gear!" She shouted, her foot tapping, she looked irritated, and here I thought she was going to go easy on me because I had a broken arm. With my list in hand I went at my own pace into the shop, she just got more irritated. "Ok so what are we looking for?"

I shot off a few names of parts that we would need to repair her mecha and she was gone. "Troublesome woman." I muttered under my breath before I went to look for my set of parts.

I started down a large aisle and began my search. I found the first thing easily, and then the second until I had only one thing last but I knew it would be the hardest because it was the smallest thing that we would need. I wouldn't ask someone, it was a guy thing, pride. I knew I could find it, might take some time though.

"Hey aren't you the mechanic for team Katsuyu?" A harsh but rather feminine voice said. I turned around and saw the girl that was on team sound, Tayuya and her three other teammates. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring daggers. Her male teammates were pretty intimidating. None of them looked quite… right. Jiroubou's size could have scared any small child. He was huge. Sakon had eyes like ice, like they could cut through you and tear you apart if you let him. Kidoumaru, the bastard that taken out my sister in our first race, the smile plastered on his face was just plain, creepy.

"Yeah." I tried to keep my composure.

"Well get out here. This is our part shop." She said sharply.

"I don't have time for this." I said as I started to walk away but Jiroubou grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me off the ground.

"You heard the lady." He said with a deep laugh at the end.

"Put me down, I'm in a hurry." I said lazily, and I think I made them mad in the process. They didn't think that I was taking them serious, but in reality I was always cautious but even more now.

"You little. Put him down Jiroubou I want a crack at him." Jiroubou obeyed Kidoumaru and put me down. I smoothed out my shirt and looked at the man who had just saved my ass from the giant, but was now going to take care of me himself.

Temari-

I had almost gotten all of the parts that Shikamaru had asked to me to find. I couldn't find this last one so I was going to go ask him where it was, but when I found him I saw that bitch Tayuya and her freakish teammates. The tan one had Shikamaru backed up in a corner as the others stood there and watched as the unfair fight began. He had a broken arm for gosh sakes. I had to stop this before the only person who knew how to correctly fix my mecha was beat up into little pieces.

"What the hell is going on here!??" I yelled as I approached the group. Jiroubou the fat one stepped in my way. "Get of my way tubby." He looked offended, but I knew he took worse from that witch Tayuya, so he stood his ground. "Get out of my way lard ass!" I demanded. He turned his already small beady eyes into slits and stared. "FAT ASS GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed. He finally moved out of my way, looking slightly scared.

"I'm sorry Temari but this is a private party." The bitch said cockily.

"Shut up Tayuya and give me the lazy ass." I was only being nice now, but if she crossed me, I wasn't showing her any mercy.

"Sorry Temari but he didn't listen to us so we're going to give him a lesson in respecting his superiors." I glared once at Sakon and he immediately backed off.

"Oh so you're his superior sorry I don't think that's right. I'm the only one who is allowed to give Shikamaru orders around here." I stood my ground.

"Whatever, what are you going to do? You're just from a second rate team with second rate pilots." She snapped.

I slapped her right across the face. She held her hand at that place I had hit her and stared mouth agape at my face.

No mercy.

No one talked about my team like that. They were practically my family, and no one dissed my family.

"Now get of my way before I have to make you." A hand still on her face she moved out of the way and let me through. Kidoumaru turned around to face me, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off before I had a chance. "Don't start with me tan boy." His eyes got wide and he stepped out of the way. I finally made it to Shikamaru, he had a fat lip and his eye was starting to swell, it would turn into a black eye by tomorrow. "Shikamaru I can't find this part."I took the list from his hand and pointed it out to him, like none of that had just happened.

"Um it's over there." He pointed to the aisle across from the one we were on.

"Great."I grabbed his arm and left the four blockheads where they stood.

XxX

Sasuke-

By the first hour I had been alone I was completely and utterly bored. There was nothing on TV, nothing to eat, and I had read all of the books that I had. I thought about the job I had to do. 'Take care of Sakura.' I didn't know how to do that. Was I supposed to go in and check on her, or just leave her alone and let her ask for something herself? That last suggestion probably wasn't the best since she wasn't supposed to get out of bed. I guess I had better stick with suggestion number one.

So I got up off the couch and slinked to Sakura's room. I opened the door and stuck my head through. She was lying in bed with her hair down and a pair of pajamas on. "Sakura do you need anything?" I asked quietly. I didn't even know if she was awake.

She rustled under the blankets. "No thank you." She said at almost a whisper.

That was it, I guess my job was done, so I returned to the couch and began my endless search through the channels.

About two hours after I checked on Sakura I heard a door open and close and out came Sakura. She winced in pain and had a hand clutching her ribs. "Sakura what do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted a glass of water." She said weakly.

I sighed. "Go back to bed. I'll get it."

"Ok." I know it wasn't like her to be defeated so easily so she must be in pain. I got up from the couch once again and headed into the kitchen to get Sakura a glass of water. When I returned to Sakura's room she was already back in bed but when she saw I had entered the room she sat up.

"Here" I sat the glass on her night stand and watched as she took a sip. "While I'm here, do need anything else?" She shook her head and lay back down. So I left the room and went back to being bored as hell.

XxX

Tenten-

So we took another ride on Neji's motorcycle. Except this time I did it by choice and there were no crazed photographers. We got to the hangar in no time flat since Neji didn't really listen to the rules of the road. When we got inside we saw the damage and knew that this was going to be a lot harder than we had originally thought. The arm of Temari's purple mecha was on the ground and broken into a few pieces, not to mention the damage that Kiba had inflicted on her mecha was still bad. This was going to be a long day.

"Well where do we get started?" I said aloud.

"We should start with the arm. All of the pieces should be here so that should be easiest to do. We should leave the electrical problem to Shikamaru." Neji said taking a closer look at the damage.

So we started on the arm it was extremely heavy so it took about twenty minutes just to get it on the crane to get it into position so that we could reattach it. Our system was easy, Neji would shout a tool and I would scurry to find it and hand it to him. It was a good thing I had worked with my brother before, or else I probably wouldn't know the names of all of these tools. In about two hours Neji had almost totally put the arm back on and it was starting to look like a mecha again.

We took a break by my request, but to Neji's distaste. He wanted to keep working on Temari's mecha and get today over with. But I had convinced him to take a breather and sit with me. "Neji I didn't know you were so good with mechas." I said.

"I'm not. I only know how to do a few things."

"So how did you learn to do all of that stuff?" I was truly curious.

"My father." Was all he said.

"He must be really good." I mused.

"Was really good." He put emphasis on the word 'was.'

"Was?" I wasn't sure if I should have asked that but it was already too late and I regretted asking it.

"He's dead."

"Oh Neji I'm so sorry." I had no idea, because Neji never mentioned his family. Hinata was the only one I had met before.

"It's fine. What's done is done. I can do nothing to bring him back."

"Well do you miss him?" I wasn't sure if I should keep prodding Neji for information but I wanted to know more about him.

"No." He said harshly.

"Not at all? It seems like you two were close." He was silent and gave me no answer. "You know Neji its ok to miss someone. I miss my dad a lot. When he died it was only my mother, brother and me left. We didn't know what to do. He was the one who got both me and my brother into mechas in the first place. He used to be a pilot. Nothing big time just did it for fun. We all were hit pretty hard when it finally hit us that he wasn't coming back. Shikamaru locked himself in his room for a week and wouldn't let me or my mother talk to him." I drew my knees to my chest. "It was hard on us all, and I still miss him."

Neji-

I think I saw tears when Tenten had finished her speech. I could barely remember the last time I had cried. I knew it was when my father had died but the details I could never remember. I certainly never cried over my father now, so why was she crying? Her father was dead and she still was able to talk about it, but yet she cried. I just didn't get it. He was gone it did no good to cry for him, so why did she do it?

"I'm sorry you probably think I'm a big baby. Let's get back to work. My brother and Temari are probably close to getting here. It would be nice if we got the arm done." She wiped her face with her forearm and headed to the mecha. She certainly was different, well different from me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Don't worry it's only a TBC because I'm going to continue the same day.  
I tried to finish this before the new year but I got stumped at the Nejiten part. lol  
But isn't it better to have a good chapter rather than rush through it?  
Which is what I've been doing so I'll try to stop. :)  
I hope you enjoyed it. XD_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories.  
Oh and vote on my poll it holds the key to what story I should put up next. lol_

_turtlechick...out_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_You know what really steams my brocolli?? MY INTERNET PROVIDER!!!  
I don't who they are but they suck. I can only be on for like an hour after I get home from school and tutoring and then pages take forever to load. My mom has written like three letters and nobody will respond and they won't even tell us when we can switch. UGH! I guess I'm gonna have to go and find these people and kick some tail because being nice obviously isn't working.  
OK enough of my venting. lol XD  
This chapter is all Nejiten and pretty long so I got few hand cramps along the way. :) ENJOY!!  
Oh and thanks to my reviewers._

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**

* * *

**

**Somone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 10

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

We all split up the next day once again, but things went a little differently today. Sakura had her last check up appointment after her accident and Temari took her to the doctor. With Sasuke having no one to be a nurse for, he went with my brother to help him to do the last needed repairs on Temari's mecha. Everyone was really surprised by how much we got done yesterday. Neji and I really helped a lot by having the arm almost all the way fixed when my brother and Temari came to do the other repairs.

They gave Neji and me the day off because we had worked so well and long yesterday and we also had a race the next day and we would need the rest. I think also it had to do with the fact that I had totally freaked out when Temari brought my brother to me with a fat lip and a black eye. Of course he didn't even think it was a big deal, he just went around muttering 'troublesome,' and went on with his job.

So here I was sitting on the couch bored as could be in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I had slept in, eaten breakfast and that was about it. Neji was in his room reading a book or something. I wished that I could have helped out again today but Temari insisted that I get some rest. I knew that there wasn't much to do but I didn't like to sit around and do nothing and I wasn't too keen on being alone today either, but I didn't dare go ask Neji if he wanted to do something. He was in one of his weird funks today.

I heard a knock at the door and hopped right up, eager for the human interaction. I answered the door and I thought that no one was there until I looked a little farther down to see a small girl. She looked to be about eight or nine and had the same lavender eyes as Neji.

"Is Neji here?" She looked excitedly into the apartment and before I could give her an answer she darted in behind me and into the door. I shut the door and saw her looking around enthusiastically. "So are you Neji's girlfriend? You're really pretty." She asked, as serious as could be and then got a cute grin on her face when she said the last bit.

I was sure that my face was beat red. "Um no. But who are you?"

Just then Neji walked out of his room. "Tenten, who was at the door?" He saw the small girl standing in the middle of team's living room and his eyes got big. "Hanabi what are you doing here?"

"Cousin Neji there you are!" She yelled and then went running into his arms. He gave her a pat on the back as some sort of embrace and then looked to me for help. I didn't know what to do, heck I still didn't even know exactly who she was. She stopped the hug and turned around. "I'm Hanabi, Neji's favorite cousin." She said proudly.

"Oh you are?" I said cheekily.

"Yep." She got the biggest grin on her face. She went back to Neji. "Neji, is she your girlfriend? People who usually live together are lovers. So are you lovers?" She had a knack for making people embarrassed because for the first time living with Neji I saw him blush. I knew he didn't like me it was just a normal human reaction.

"Hanabi, Tenten is on my racing team. This is the team's apartment." He answered calmly.

"Ohhh." Well at least she got it now. "So Tenten do you have a boyfriend?" What was it with her and her fascination with my love life?

"No."

"Well why is that? I think you're really pretty." She asked.

"Well I-I." I didn't have an answer for her. I guess I just wasn't in the market for a boyfriend at that moment. Racing took up most of my time these days.

"Hanabi how did you get here?" Neji asked. I think he could tell I was struggling for an answer.

"A cab." She said with a smile.

"Does uncle know that you are here? And Hanabi you live in the country you couldn't get all the way here in a cab. Now tell me how you got here." He was stern with his questions, but they didn't seem to phase Hanabi.

"Yeah I know. I took the train into to town and then a cab took me here." She was only around eight years old. How did she get a train ticket all by herself and then a cab driver to take her to the apartment? Neji was wondering the same thing because her the question. "A nice old lady got me the ticket. I just wanted to come and see you Neji, because you never come to visit us anymore." She huffed. "Hinata get's to see you all the time but I never do." So she was Hinata's sister. I get it now.

"I'm busy Hanabi."

"Well that's no excuse!" She wasn't a pushover that was for sure. I almost felt like I was interrupting something.

"Come on Hanabi I'm taking you home. Your father and sister are probably worried about you."

She crossed her arms over her chest but then got a sly smile on her face. "Fine but on one condition." Neji waited for her to explain as did I. "Tenten has to come with us." I was shocked why did she want me to come?

"No Hanabi. Tenten is busy."

"Well she doesn't look busy. You'll come with us won't you Tenten?" She was giving those little kid puppy dog eyes that no older person could resist. I caved like a second.

"Sure but let me change first." I said.

"OK!" She said happily. "See Neji I said she would come with us."

"Tenten you don't have to do this." He said.

"No it's fine Neji I'll go." I smiled once at Hanabi and went into my room to change but remembered that I had no clothes to wear, or at least none of mine to wear. I had forgotten that person who did our laundry was on vacation and no one had done it so all that was left was a skirt that Temari had picked out one day that we had gone shopping. It was everything that I didn't feel comfortable in, frilly and girly. I would have preferred to stay in my sweats but didn't think that it was too appropriate.

Neji-

Tenten was taking a long time to get ready. I wanted to get this over with. "Wow Tenten you look really pretty!" My cousin gushed from the other couch. Finally she was done I don't know how much longer I could stand watching cartoons with Hanabi.

I looked behind me to see Tenten. She was wearing clothes that she normally didn't wear when we were just going into town. She usually just wore a pair of jeans and a t shirt, nothing fancy. Now, she was dressed in a skirt and a nice shirt for once. It was one of the few times I had seen her like this without the influence of Temari.

"Ok let's go!" She grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her out the door. I followed and hailed a cab when we had gotten outside. I opened the door and Hanabi slid in and then Tenten followed her. I had no choice but to sit next to Tenten.

"Where are you three headed?" The cab driver asked.

"The train station." Hanabi said confidently. She had never been shy, not even when she was littler. I could remember one time when I took her to see a movie and in front of us was a lady with extremely tall hair. It blocked her view so Hanabi of course told the woman like it was and asked her, not so nicely, to move. The lady had gotten mad and stormed off, but Hanabi could have cared less because she got to see her movie.

I was a tad uncomfortable with three people in the back of that cab. I tried to not sit too close to Tenten but our legs touched a few times. We were to the train station in a few minutes and I went to get three tickets while Tenten and Hanabi went to go and get something to drink. Hanabi had said she was, "parched."

The man handed me the tickets and I went to go and find them. They were still in line at the smoothie stand Hanabi had just whispered something in Tenten's ear and all of a sudden Tenten started laughing uncontrollably. I walked over and Hanabi grinned at me while Tenten tried to control her laughter. I guess whatever they had said was something I wasn't supposed to hear.

Hanabi finally got her smoothie and we went to the train platform where we got onto the train and waited while it got started. I had gotten a private room on the train and Tenten looked amazed. I guess where she grew up there weren't all of the luxuries I was used to. She was in for a big surprise when we got to my uncle's house.

"So Tenten how old are you?" Hanabi asked. I just stared out the window. I guess I should be glad that Tenten was here so that I didn't have to entertain my cousin. She seemed to be enjoying the job that I normally hated.

"Twenty. And how old are you Hanabi?"

"Eight." She smiled and held up eight fingers. I saw a few teeth were missing in the front. I had to hold back a grin. "So do you like Neji?" She asked cheekily. What was it with her and Tenten's nonexistent attraction to me? She just kept asking those unimportant and fact less questions.

Tenten's face became slightly pink. "Well I- I think he is a good teammate, but, I don't think that."

"So your just friends?" She asked again.

"Well… um." Tenten was struggling for another answer.

"Yes Hanabi we're friends Just leave it at that." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window again.

"Oh ok Neji." I think I saw her wink at Tenten out of the corner of my eye.

The train was only an hour or so long but Hanabi was asleep in only about fifteen minutes. I could have guessed that she would be tired, traveling so much today. Now she was lying with her head on Tenten's lap as Tenten slept as well her head against the side of the car. I think that Tenten and I had come a long way. I could remember when we first met I hated her and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. I knew that I was wrong in my actions and that she had nothing to make me detest her so much but I guess I was… jealous. Jealous that I wasn't the best new rookie pilot and she was. But after today I think you could call us… friends.

XxX

The train came to slow stop and an attendant came to tell us that we could leave. He lowered his voice when we saw Tenten and my cousin sleeping soundly. I nodded and he left trying hard to not slam the flimsy sliding train door.

Now I had no idea what to do. This was certainly a predicament. I had no idea how to wake them. Was I supposed to shake them? Or perhaps just leave them there. I settled for just saying their names. "Hanabi, Tenten, we're here." My cousin woke first and was wide awake from there on out. She saw that Tenten was still asleep so she nudged her knee and she slowly awakened as well. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms and then looked at me with a serene smile on her face. Her look made me uncomfortable.

"Are we there?" She asked while yawning at the same time.

"Yes." I went quickly out of the room to escape her. I had never been looked at like…that, it made me nervous, but I would never admit that out loud.

Hanabi went and grabbed my hand on the way out of the train and normally I would have made her release me, but today, I let her tiny hand stay interlocked with mine. I hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time and I felt like nothing could go wrong. Outside of the train station I hailed a cab and we all three got in and I gave the directions to the cabbie. I had never had been all that close to my uncle when I had lived with him after my family died. Our relationship had gotten better over the years but there was still a little resentment I held about him when my father and mother died.

My father and mother died in a car accident when I was very young. They were on their way to pick me up from a friends house but had asked my uncle to do it. He had said that he was busy with work and that he couldn't, so they went instead. If he hadn't told my parents to go then maybe they might still be here. I know I shouldn't hold a grudge but it feels better to have someone to blame.

"Wow is this your house Hanabi?" Tenten said excitedly her face plastered to the window. She had a big grin on her face as we went through the iron gates and pulled up the long lush driveway. We pulled up to my uncle's house, it's big and white with tons of striking landscape surrounding the pathways that led to different areas to the court yard.

Hanabi, Hinata and I had always grown up with this kind of thing but I knew that this was all new for Tenten. I didn't know the details of her life but I knew that she wasn't used to the life that my family was known for. We all stepped up to the tall Victorian styled doors and Hanabi opened them with a tiny bit of effort, they were a lot bigger that she was. Hinata was at the door when we stepped in.

"Hanabi where have you been? Father and I have been worried sick." She was almost in tears. I knew that would happen. Hinata had always been easy to cry.

Tenten-

The house was huge, and I mean big. It was the biggest house I had ever seen. I grew up in a small house in the middle of the city that we used to live in, it was nothing like this. Hinata looked like she was going to burst out in tears when she saw her younger sister. I didn't blame her. I would have the same reaction if I was in her shoes.

"Hinata who was at the door?" A tall man stepped out into the foyer. He had an almost freaky resemblance to Neji. His dark brown hair was long, probably a tradition in the Hyuuga family and he shared the Hyuuga eyes. He was also extremely handsome. I bet he looked exactly like Neji when he was younger. "Hanabi where have you been?" He was having a the complete opposite reaction to Hinata. His facial expression never changed. I guess this is where Neji got his rough personality. It was eerie how alike they were.

"I was with Neji. I went to go visit him." She smiled and held up her hand that was still enclosed in his. Was she unaffected to the Hyuuga glares or something? But I guess that you would have to be if you lived with one twenty four seven.

"Hn." He finally noticed me. He looked me up and down judgmentally before asking who I was. "And who is that?" He asked staring straight at me. I squirmed under his brutal stare.

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Hanabi beat him to the punch. "This is cousin Neji's racing teammate Tenten. Isn't she pretty? But she and Neji aren't lovers, believe me I asked. Even though they live together and everything, they aren't. But get this Tenten doesn't even have a boyfriend. Isn't that weird, because she is so pretty?" It was completely silent after Hanabi spoke, partly from embarrassment from me and just plain confused from the others.

Neji's uncle looked at me again and extended his hand stiffly. "Hiashi Hyuuga." He said rigidly. I put my hand out hesitantly and shook it slightly.

"Tenten Nara. It's nice to meet you." I took my hand back and put it behind me.

"Come on Tenten." I hadn't noticed Neji open the door and step out. He was holding the door for me as I followed his lead silently. "Goodbye uncle." I looked back once more and gave Hinata a wave and smile at Hanabi, they both returned the gesture. I half way curtseyed to Hiashi. There was something about the way he carried himself that was regal. For all I knew Neji could be some duke or something like that.

Outside, the cab was still waiting for us and we both got in. Neji was silent like he usually was but I think there was a different reason that he was rather than him just being unsocial. Maybe he had some sort of past with his uncle or something. I guess that would be the next thing I need to figure out about him, the thought made me smile.

* * *

_I told you it was long. lol  
It wasn't supposed to be this long but no one can stop the creative mind when it gets started. XD  
I guess the next chapter will be their next race. Whoo!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories.  
And vote on my poll, if you have time of course. :)_

_turtlechick...out_


	11. Chapter 11

_I felt like I haven't updated this story in a while so,  
I just threw this one together.  
I hope everyone likes it ;)  
Thanks to all my reviewers XD_

_Pairings:Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

Someone Other Than Yourself

Chapter 11

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

When Neji and I got home I had forgotten that we hadn't told anyone where we had been all day, so were slightly reprimanded when we got home, mostly by Temari. I was able to quickly change the subject when I asked about her mecha. Apparently they had fixed it and it was all ready for our race tomorrow against Kankerou's team. If it wasn't obvious, I was able to get a good night's sleep, knowing that we wouldn't have to forfeit the race and I learned a little more about Neji today.

XxX

We able to get to the track on time the next day because Temari didn't have to change her outfit thirty times, it helped that Sakura suggested for Temari to pick out an outfit the night before. So today she only changed her outfit about ten times. We were all suited up waiting for the announcer to instruct us to go to the starting line. We almost didn't know what to do with all the extra time.

"Hey you guys ready!" Coming in the hangar was Gaara was and Kankerou in their matching racing suits, both of them held their helmets at their side.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." Temari said after giving each of her brothers a hug, you could tell it was forced on Gaara. It was hard to believe they were brothers because they were so different. Kankerou is so out going and happy while Gaara mostly keeps to himself. "So what are your team's standing?" Temari asked, she was serious now.

"We haven't lost once." Kankerou said proudly. "So you guys better watch out." He let out a slight chuckle.

"_Will the two teams get to the starting line."_ Here we go again.

Kankerou and Gaara started to leave but Kankerou stopped and turned to me. "I'm coming for you Tenten." He winked at me, I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Kankerou, shut up! You're going mess her up!" Temari yelled at Kankerou as he ran off to catch up with his brother.

"That's the idea!" He yelled over his shoulder, I was still stunned.

"Tenten don't worry, that's just what my brother does to mess with your mind." I wasn't worried just… anxious. There was some part of me that wanted to get out there and prove to Kankerou that I could beat him. I hadn't felt this excited for a race in a while. I pulled my helmet on and followed the others to our mechas.

XxX

The race was pretty boring the first lap but I kept Kankerou's comment in the back of my mind.

"_I'm coming for you Tenten."_

When he did come for me, I would be ready.

Their team went like this; Gaara and Sai were their two forwards while Shino was the defender and of course Kankerou was the attacker. They hadn't lost once and if we lost this race we would be out. That wasn't a good feeling. My stomach churned as we passed the start line and the second lap began.

"Tenten just stay in front if you can. We'll just have to play this by ear." That was Neji's plan? Play it by ear? I don't think that plan was very good to be in the position we were in.

"Ok." I was still wary of his decision. I could see Sai and Gaara hovering behind Neji me but they didn't make a move. I wonder why. What were they waiting for? In the tiny screen to my left I could see and hear Temari laughing her ass off.

"You little snot. Now I know why I like Gaara better." Well at least she was keeping Kankerou occupied. Sasuke had gotten past Shino, somehow, Neji had told me that he was the best defender in the league. Sasuke debated by saying he was the best attacker. He could be a little full of himself at times, but this was Sasuke we were talking about. He spent more time on his hair in the morning than I ever did.

"Tenten continue to keep moving ahead." It was Neji.

"Neji I think something's up. Why aren't they trying to pass either of us?" It didn't make sense to me at all.

"I don't know but we should take advantage of their stupidity. Just keep advancing. I'll watch behind."

"Ok." I didn't get either of their plans. Gaara and Sai weren't making any sense and Neji wasn't thinking clearly and strategically like he usually was. Temari was still holding off Kankerou.

"Damn it!" She laughed again. "I haven't had that much fun in a while, but Tenten watch out Kankerou's coming." Both of the attackers could clearly be seen. Sasuke was moving in on Gaara and Kankerou was gaining in on me. I kept trying to go faster but it felt like whatever I did, he just kept catching up. I would be ready for him. I also hadn't noticed Neji staying very close to me. He didn't say anything about this in the plan. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention, but that wasn't like Neji at all either. Something about him was off today.

I could see Kankerou crouch down and getting ready for his attack as we passed the start line for lap three. I would be ready. I steadied my self and watched as he sprung into action. For a moment I squeezed my eyes for impact but it never came. I looked around and saw Neji and Kankerou pushing up against each other. Had Neji stopped Kankerou from finishing his attack? Why did he do that?

"Neji what are you doing?" I yelled into the mic built into our helmets.

"Just keep going I'll catch up." His screen shook with another push from Kankerou. This was absurd.

"Just wait for Temari to hold him off." He was acting stupid.

"Tenten just go." Behind the action Sai was starting to gain on both of us. I guess Sasuke had gotten to Gaara. And behind Sai was Temari.

"Look she's coming Neji just let him go." The finish line was in sight now. He if he screwed this up we were going to lose. I cursed under my breath and pushed my throttle harder and gained speed. I was going to at least get us some points, if Neji was just going to screw up what we had all worked for. And besides that was my battle to fight. Why did he have to stick his perfectly shaped nose into it?

We finally made it to the finish line with me in first and Sai in second and Neji came in third. He came close to ruining everything. I was going to have to yell at him when this whole thing was over.

"_And the winner is team Katsuyu!"_

"Hell right we won!" Temari yelled into the mic. I saw both and Neji and Sasuke flinch from the noise.

XxX

In the hanger I went straight for Neji, teeth bared and claws ready. "Neji what the hell was that! That could have lost the us the race!"

"We won didn't we?" As much as I liked Neji as a friend, he could be extremely infuriating sometimes.

"Well yes but that's beside the point. Why did you do that?" The whole team had gathered for our dispute.

"What?"

"Taking that hit for me? That's what!"

"Hn." He just walked off.

"What the heck was that?" Why didn't he answer me. If he did it there must be a reason so why didn't he tell me.

"Tenten we won. Just calm down." Sakura said trying to pacify me. I let out a sigh. I guess that was a good thing. As it stood now out of the six teams who started two were out, teams Sound and Kyuubi. Out of the other four teams three of them had one loss and were on the verge of disqualification, teams Hawkeye, Subaku, and our team, Katsuyu. The remaining team, team Akatski, was undefeated.

Our next race was against the all girl team and would prove to be a tough race, but first Temari suggested a celebration. Well that was a big surprise…not.

* * *

_Sorry it was so short but at least I updated right?  
The next race will be in a few chapters so keep an eye out for it. :)  
I bet we all know why Neji took that hit for Tenten. ;D_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories.  
Like my new story **Protection. **XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's __chapter 12 :)  
It's just a filler so don't get too excited.  
It's also pretty short.  
Thanks to my reviewers ;)  
Hope everybody enjoys!_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..._

**

* * *

**

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 12

By: turtlechick

Shikamaru-

"Where did everyone go?" Temari asked, she had finally woken up. It wasn't like her to sleep this late but I guess that race against her brothers yesterday really threw her for a loop. It all threw us for a loop. My sister was acting strangely lately. I wonder if it had to do with Neji taking that hit for her. Tenten was never one for being the damsel in distress.

"Sasuke and Neji went out and Sakura and Tenten went shopping."

"Without me, aw man!" she threw herself on the couch next to me.

"Grocery shopping."

"Oh I guess that's ok then. Grocery shopping is so boring." She took the remote from my hand and started to change the channels. "You know what chief we should do something today."

I sighed, this wasn't going to turn out good… for me. "Like what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well we could go shopping or go see a movie or take a walk." She stared at me, waiting for me to pick one of the three, wonderful, choices she had given me.

I sighed again. "A walk I guess."

She smiled. "Good. Let me go change out of my Pj's."

I was sure she was out of the room before saying, "Troublesome."

XxX

We ended up at a nice park, it was sunny, a few clouds in the distance, and not that many people were around. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet. The more people there, were just more witnesses to our outing together, and the less people made it harder to hide. The slight breeze pushed a few of Temari's bangs out of her face as we walked.

"So chief, do you ever wish that you were the one in the pilot's seat and not the one doing the repairs?" She asked out fo the blue.

I took a moment to think about it, but my answer came easily. "No."

"No? You mean you never get tired of being the person in the background?" She sure was asking a lot of questions.

"Yeah, I'm not much for being in the spotlight. I like doing what I can away from the eyes of the people. I'll let my sister be my representative."

"Huh."

I stopped walking. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"That, 'huh.' noise."

"I don't know maybe I just don't get why you don't want to be seen. You're really good at what you do, and I'm going to bet that you're an awesome pilot. Why don't you show it off?"

"I just don't like to be the center of attention, that's all." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

She quickened her pace to move in front of me. "Ok Shikamaru let's make a bet. When we make it to the finals, I'm going place in the top three and when I do that and we win… we're going to race." She had her hands on her hips and I could tell that she wasn't going to take no for answer.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Good. So you must be really proud of Tenten?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"You guess?! Tenten's great!" She yelled.

"I didn't say she wasn't good. I am proud of her, she's my baby sister after all. She doesn't like to be babied, that's why I don't say how proud I am of her all the time, but she knows. Why do you think she got so upset when Neji took that attack for her?" I said.

"Yeah about that, I think something's going on between the two of them." Temari scratched her chin.

"What are you talking about?" She was talking nonsense now.

"Come on haven't you noticed it? The reason Neji took that hit for Tenten is because he likes her! Tenten just doesn't know it yet and I'm not sure if Neji does either."

"That's crazy how can you not know you like someone, but yet you're ready to take an attack for them, it makes no sense."

"Not every thing makes sense Shikamaru. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut."

"Hn."

XxX

Tenten-

Sakura and I were in the grocery store picking up some things for the apartment. I was pushing the cart as she looked over the list we had made and grabbed the things off of the aisle as we passed them. I had to get out of the house and I caught Sakura right before she left to go grocery shopping. We were going to wake up Temari but decided that she might kill us if she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"We need some milk and eggs… hey Tenten what was up with you the other day?" She asked so casually.

"What other day?" She put a couple cartons of milk in the cart.

"The day you beat team Subaku. You were so mad at Neji. Most girls probably would have swooned if someone like Neji had done that for them. Why were you so upset with him?"

"Sakura you know I'm not the type of girl who wants to be protected. That was between Kankerou and me, not Neji. He should have just minded his own business."

"He was just trying to be a good teammate. You can't be mad at him just because he was trying to help you out."

"Watch me."

"Well you know what I think?" She said, stopping her shopping and standing in front fo the cart. She sure was acting strangely.

"What?"

"I think Neji has a crush on you!" She said and then skipped to where the next item on her list was. I had to rush to keep up with her.

"Wh-hat are you talking about Sakura? That's crazy! Neji was just being stupid, that's all." She wasn't listening to reason.

"Come on think about it Tenten; first it's the crazy photographers, now he always includes you in his strategies and then the other day when he saved your butt from Kankerou." Her smile was taunting me.

"Sakura that's absurd. This is Neji we're talking about here. I bet he's never had a girlfriend in his entire life."

"You can think what you want Tenten, but just don't run from the truth." She skipped ahead again.

"I'm not running from anything!" I yelled down the aisle, a few people stared at the scene we were making.

"Someone's in denial!" She sang.

"Am not!"

"You know what else I think Tenten?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes… I think you like Neji, more than a teammate or a friend." I felt my face go crimson.

"Sakura now that's crazy, I do not!"

"Like I said Tenten… Denial!"

* * *

_How was it?  
I told you it was short :)  
I just had to throw that Shikatema in there. lol  
Maybe there will be some Sasusaku in the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading._

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	13. Chapter 13

_This is sort of a filler but not really...  
It's some Sasusaku since I've been neglecting them a tad. :)  
I hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks to my reviewers XD_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Sasusaku._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 13

By: turtlechick

Sakura-

I had to do something. I couldn't just sit by and let this happen. I couldn't disregard my best friend duties. It was my job as Tenten's best friend to help her realize that she and Neji were perfect for each other. And as much as I didn't want to, I was going to need some help, but from who? Temari? No, she has a problem with keeping her mouth shut sometimes, she might blow it. Shikamaru? Nope, I know he cares for Tenten, but I don't think that he'd be all for helping his baby sister find a boyfriend, especially one as scary as Neji. I guess that left only one person…Sasuke.

I tapped lightly on his door, making sure that no one saw me. I heard a gruff, "come in," from the other side of the door and entered slowly. He was at his computer, checking his e-mail by the looks of it, probably from his hundreds of adoring fans. He twirled his chair around and looked at me.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I gulped and then let him have it. "Sasuke I have to do something, and you have to help me!" I stared at him waiting for an answer, he only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Before I agree to do anything… what are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed the way that Neji and Tenten have been acting around each other?" He shook his head yes.

"Sakura… it would take a dead person to not know what is going on with those two."

"You know!? Why didn't you say anything? Well at least now you know what we have to do. We have to make them realize that they like each other." He just had to say yes.

"No."

"What!? You have to!" I screamed quiet enough to make sure that no one else would hear me.

"Sakura, I don't have to do anything." He had turned back around to his computer. "You remember when Neji and Tenten were having that problem when you three first got here?" I nodded, I don't know why though, his back was turned to me. "And you told me that I had to do something about it?" I nodded again. "And look what happened, they're practically best friends now. The point is they worked it out on their own without our help. If they really are meant to be together they'll figure it out sooner or later. You shouldn't try to fix something that doesn't need to be fixed."

"Sasuke?" All that he had just said was right but… it couldn't hurt to do a _little_ surveillance.

"What?"

"Please? I promise we won't interfere, just… observe."

"Shouldn't you be doing this with Temari or something?" He had a point that usually these types of things are usually done by girls, but in this case I think we could make an exception. He was the only one I could count on.

"You know Temari, she'll just blow things out of proportion and make it a big deal. Come on Sasuke please?" I had whipped out the puppy dog eyes and I was ready for when he turned around, but he never did.

"Fine."

"Really? I was expecting to have to fight with you about this issue, Tenten and Neji are going for walk later that's when we'll go. Ok?" I waited anxiously for his reply.

He sighed again. "Ok." Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all. I had a speech ready to convince him to help me and everything and now I don't even get to use it. I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of disappointed. Oh well, at least he's coming with me now.

XxX

"Ok wear these." I handed Sasuke a pair of sunglasses, Neji and Tenten had just left a few minutes ago. Shikamaru and Temari had also left a little while ago to make sure that all of the mechas were working properly for our race against team Hawkeye tomorrow. I know I should have been there but at the moment this was more important, and I knew that Temari and Shikamaru could do it without me just fine. Well Shikamaru definitely could, but Temari will probably just bug him the whole time. It made me wonder why he asked her to tag along anyway.

"You've got to be kidding me." He handed me the sunglasses back.

"No, I'm not, now put them on, you don't want Tenten or Neji to recognize you, do you?" He rolled his eyes and took them back. "Good now come on before we lose them." He sighed and we went out the door and hailed a cab and told the driver to follow the one that they had just gotten into.

"Where were they going today?" Sasuke asked in the cab.

"To the park, romantic right?" He rolled his eyes again. Both the cabs stopped at the park and we waited a few minutes before following them out. Sasuke paid the cabbie and we chased them, careful not to be seen.

They had stopped at the lake in the park and were sitting by the shore, Sasuke and I stopped at a good distance away on a park bench. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Just wait, I want to see what happens." I never took my eyes off those two.

"Sakura I doubt that they're going to do anything in public. This is a waste of time. Besides they're going to see us."

"What are you talking about we've got these sunglasses we'll be fine." I assured him, my plan was foolproof.

"Aren't you forgetting about your hair color Sakura?" Oh yeah, my cherry colored hair was pretty easily spotted.

"Ok well let's go get some hats then." I grabbed his hand and quickly darted to a stand selling hats near the middle of the park. There were all sorts of hats; sunhats, baseball caps, and even tiaras. I was going to make Sasuke wear one of those but he wouldn't hear of it. I guess I could see why, but it was still funny. I grabbed a large sunhat and he bought a baseball cap.

Good, they were still by the lake, we hadn't lost them.

It was so obvious that those two had chemistry. Why couldn't they get through their thick skulls? If it was so obvious to Sasuke and I then why couldn't they figure it out? The whole thing was just so frustrating. We had been watching them the whole day, it was dark now.

"Sakura let's go back." Sasuke said. I whipped my head around and his face was right in front of mine. I looked away quickly.

"O-oh ok." Neji and Tenten had gotten up and were heading towards the street, so they were going home too. Sasuke and I went after them and got a cab.

XxX

We both stepped through the door, exhausted and running on empty. "Hey nice hats. Where have you two been all day? Out on a date maybe?" Tenten asked when we walked through the door. I glared at her about the, 'date,' comment.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke said, I guess I had really tired him out on our reconnaissance mission today.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go too. I'm really tired." I went straight for my room but I bumped into Temari before I could get there.

"No you're not. I need sushi and you and Tenten are coming with me." Sushi? I looked to Sasuke for help but he only mouthed the word, 'karma.' Well he was no help. "Come on you two, we have to go quick before all of the good tables are taken.

"Wait, Temari I've never had sushi before." Tenten said, a bit apprehensive.

"Oh you'll love it." Temari said with a smile. She linked her arm with mine and we both met Tenten at the door.

"Ok." I wasn't too sure about eating raw fish either.

* * *

_How was it?? It was supposed to be some comic relief since the last couple chapters are going to be pretty heavy.  
Speaking of last chapters... yes this story is almost over :(  
There are only two races left and then a few chapters in between.  
Oh well... I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's the fourteenth chapter!!!  
Pretty long since I had some extra time on my hand today.  
I took all my finals last week. Whoo!  
I hope I passed. lol  
This chapter is mostly Sasusaku.  
Thanks to my reviewers, You guys are awesome!_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Shikatema._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 14

By: turtlechick

Sakura-

"Guys we've got a problem!" I had been stuffed in the bathroom with Tenten all morning, something was definitely wrong. She had been throwing up and a fever to go along with that. She looked horrible.

"What is it Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Tenten's sick." I answered him as the others met us in the hall. Today was the day of our race against team Hawkeye, so everyone was up pretty early.

"What?" Neji asked, he seemed just as concerned as Shikamaru…I knew it!

"She's been throwing up all morning, and she's got a pretty high fever." I explained, everyone seemed equally concerned. Sasuke ran off to his room and came back with his cordless phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Shizune…Hello." The person on the other end had picked up the phone.

"Shizune is one of Tsunade's oldest friends, she also a doctor." Temari said, running a brush through her blond hair. Hopefully this Shizune person could help Tenten.

"She's on her way." Sasuke said when he hung up the phone.

Shikamaru and I went to go check on Tenten. She was in the same place I had left her, lying on the floor, curled around the toilet. Her hair, not in her buns, was all over the floor and, her face was pale white, so in other words, she looked like shit.

XxX

Shizune was a skinny woman with short black hair, she seemed nice enough and the others trusted her. I had thought about what could have been making Tenten sick and a few things came to mind; it could have been food poisoning from that sushi but if that were the case then Temari and I would be sick as well. I thought it just might be stomach bug, but it was strange was almost never sick, she always made sure to take her vitamins and was in good shape.

Shizune stepped out the room and sighed. "It seems that Tenten's got a food allergy. What has she had in the past twenty four hours that she hasn't eaten before?" So it was the sushi.

"Well we had some sushi last night." Temari admitted.

"That's what it is. She should be fine by tomorrow but she won't be able to race today." That was a like a kick in the butt to the rest of us. Now what were we going to do? We looked around the searching for a suggestion. The only two available people were Shikamaru and me.

"What about you Sakura?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, Sakura you always give the best advice, I bet you're a great pilot!" Temari exclaimed, happy that her mistake was being easily being remedied.

I waved my hands in front of my face. "Look guys I'm not much of a pilot. I've only driven a mecha like twice. What about Shikamaru?" I don't think they were going to buy it.

"Sakura you'd be a much better candidate than me. You should do it. It's only for this one race."

I couldn't believe I was giving in so easily. "Fine." I sighed. "But wait who's going to look after Tenten?" Maybe I wouldn't have to race because obviously someone needed to take care of my best friend who, at the moment was sprawled out on the floor of her bathroom.

"That's alright I'll look after her today." Damn. I forgot that Shizune was here.

XxX

We were a little early today because we had all thought that we were late because of the incident with Tenten. I hope that she was better when we got back, I couldn't bear to see her like that. Shikamaru was giving us a rundown of the other team before we got suited up.

"Hinata and Matsuri are their forwards, there not too fast it's the other two we have to worry about. Ino is there defender and she's good. Sasuke you've got your hands full. And last is Karin, their attacker, Neji and Sakura watch your backs." I had forgotten about Karin. I definitely wasn't looking forward to this.

Speaking of Karin, she came in our hangar. I could spot that flaming red hair from a mile away. She immediately spotted Sasuke and ran up to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" She batted her ugly eyelashes in his direction. All of a sudden I felt a surge of jealousy. I don't know why, it was probably was just the fact that we were teammates. I was glaring daggers into her back. Sasuke gaze went to me and Karin followed it leading right to me. "What are you doing in here? What are you saying they didn't dump you yet?" Her eyes locked with mine. "I would have thought that even Temari would have been smart enough to not keep you on the team for very long. Oh well I guess I was wrong."

"Actually Ka-rin, Sakura is replacing Tenten in the race today." Temari snapped, she obvious was as happy to see her as I was.

Karin let out a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! Have you even been in a race before?"

"No."

She stopped laughing. "Well you're in for a rude awakening." She glared one last time at me and then smiled at Sasuke. She flipped her hair in our direction and was gone. What a great way to start my first race.

Sasuke-

I was able to grab Temari before we all left to suit up, I had an idea for our race today, that just might be able to pull out the win.

"Switch me positions."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, obviously she hadn't catching on quite yet.

"Think about it. Karin is going to be our biggest problem, if we send you in front of her, she's going to rip into you but, if we put me out there, she won't touch me. All I have do is hold her off, and you just have to get past Ino. Neji and Sakura can do the rest."

She was on the fence about it, I could tell. "Fine." She said hesitantly.

XxX

Sakura-

On the track, I was feeling even more nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up all of the butterflies fluttering around in my chest. My hands were sweaty and I had the biggest lump in my throat. I had actually only driven a mecha about three times, I guess you could say I was inexperienced. I was good at giving advice but I don't know if I would actually be able apply it in a race. It was like the saying, "those who can't do, teach." I hope I didn't let the others down.

Right after we arrived team Hawkeye came rolling in and soon after that the race started. "Sakura." It was Neji. I wasn't really expecting him to keep me in the loop, for the one reason, that I wasn't Tenten. "We need to get as far ahead as we can. Our mechas are a lot faster than Hinata's and Matsuri's. The only thing we need to worry about is Karin. Got it?" I nodded into the camera and Neji's face went back to the race. He started going faster and faster until he was a way ahead of me, it was then that I realized that I needed to speed up as well.

Neji was right, we were easily faster than Hinata and Matsuri. When I looked around I noticed that something was different. Usually as a defender, Temari would be closer to me but that wasn't the case. She was near Ino ready to attack while Sasuke hovered near Neji and I. I couldn't see Karin at the moment, but she was close, I could feel it.

We passed the start line and the second lap started, it was then that all chaos erupted. At that moment Neji shot like a bullet ahead of the pack and left me in the dust. I quickly hit my throttle and tried my hardest to catch-up with Neji. I was satisfied when I could barely see him but was far enough ahead of Matsuri and Hinata. All I had to do was come in second, right?

I saw a blip coming up on my scanner at an incredibly fast speed, Karin I was guessing. I started to go faster but she still gained on me. I tried to stay calm but at that moment it was impossible. I bet if I could see her face she would be laughing her ass off as she sped up to catch up with me. But there was also another mecha coming up from behind… was that Sasuke's? Something was up, usually it would have been Temari who would be coming to help me out.

I could feel Karin right behind me but I just kept trying to go faster, but it felt like nothing I did made me go any faster. After this was all over I was definitely going to appreciate the others more. I finally looked behind me and it was right when she was going to pounce, but something jumped in the way and that something happened to be Sasuke's black mecha. Karin stopped her attack immediately.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I said into the mic.

"Temari and I switched positions for this race, now go before Neji gets too far ahead." It was funny to see Karin try and get past Sasuke without touching him. She would move and inch and he mirrored every movement like it were his own. I can only imagine the curse words coming from her mouth.

We passed the start line again and it seemed like clear sailing from there on out. Temari must have been doing a good job because I hadn't seen Matsuri or Hinata in a while. And Sasuke just kept moving in front of Karin. It was a good strategy alright. She was never going to intentionally hurt, "her Sasuke." The finish line came soon after and we had won. I can't believe that I survived that, it was actually sort of… a rush.

We were all happy that was for sure and so was the crowd, but you could hardly hear them over Karin's screaming. I guess she didn't take losing too well.

XxX

On the way back to apartments on the radio was the results of today's race.

"_The winners of today's race and will be racing in the finals are team Katsuyu and team Akatski."_

I guess that Kankerou's team had lost to them as well. Sure we had made it to the finals but was it enough to beat the champions. Well at least Tenten would be able to race.

* * *

_Yeah I know it was kind of low key but this story is winding down a bit.  
I gonna make a guesstimate and say there will be... three or four more chapters left.  
I hope you liked it!!!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories XD_

_turtlechick...out  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Well this is uber short...sorry.  
I've been swamped with homework the last couple days. :(  
Like on Wednesday I went to this math competion. (Yes I am a math geek!) lol  
I actually wrote this while also writing a review for a health article. ew.  
Anyway I hope you all enjoy!  
Thanks to my awesome reviewers!!_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Shikatema._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 15

By: turtlechick

Sakura-

"Are you nervous at all?" I asked Sasuke. Right now the six of us were taking a walk. Shikamaru suggested that a nice _quiet _walk would be good for all of us. I think he was right. The past couple of weeks had been full of stressful and hectic events. And even though this thing wasn't over yet and the worst was right around the corner, we were making the best of it. These were the sort of days that I loved. The days that we were all together, where no one was fighting and Temari had lowered her voice.

"That's not what I would call it." He replied, looking forward. He had been acting strange lately. Actually he's been acting weird ever since we won that last race. I would have thought that he would've been happy to be in the finals.

"Well what would you call it then?" We had stopped near a clearing in the park. Temari and Shikamaru lying on their backs watching the clouds, Tenten and Neji were talking on a bench nearby.

"It's hard to explain…" He answered.

"Why is it so hard?"

He rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and questions today? And I don't know why it's hard, it just is."

I didn't know if I should've asked this next question but I did anyway. "Is it because of your brother?" He immediately tensed up. We had never gone over the subject of his brother or any of his other family for that matter. I knew that it was a touchy subject, but I wanted to know why. I waited but he never answered me or said anything at all.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura please don't ask me about that again." His eyes had gone cold.

"Ok… I'm really sorry."

"Hn."

"Temari had told me that you and your brother didn't have a good relationship I just wondered why." Was it really so hard for him to answer my questions?

"Hn."

"Well if you do ever want to talk… I'll be there. Ok?" He just kept staring forward, but I knew that he heard me. A person just can't keep stuff like that bottled up. At some point there is a breaking point. I hope he knows that I'll be there for him when it eventually does happen.

Tenten-

This was nice. It wasn't often that we all got a day off. A day without bickering and a day without someone ending up in the hospital. It was nice. I closed my eyes as a slight breeze came through and swept over my face, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I could feel Neji take a deep breath next to me.

"So do you think we have a chance? At all?"

"I thought you said that you didn't want to spend today talking about stressful things." He answered calmly. He looked so peaceful, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest, almost like a statue.

"I know, but I can't but feel anxious. I mean it's our last race of the season. I still can't believe that we're in the finals. I kind of don't feel like I did anything too amazing to get here. I wasn't even in the last race."

"You did your part. And besides it wasn't your fault that you weren't able to race the other day. We probably wouldn't haven't gotten this far if it wasn't for you." I felt myself blush, it was a good thing that Neji's eyes were still closed.

"This whole thing is so unreal to me. Remember when I first got here and you hated my guts?" I was laughing but Neji was silent. "Oh Neji come on we can laugh about that now… right?"

"I guess." He mumbled under his breath.

"So do you think we have a chance of winning?" I wasn't hopeful but I still wanted to know.

Neji let out a sigh. "Right now… it's hard to tell. It's true that we all work well together and that's our strong suit. If that were to change our chances would be slim to none." He explained.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But look at how far we've come. We lost our first race, don't forget that. And now we haven't lost another one and we're in the finals. I think that's a real accomplishment." I mused

"Yes it is." He said thoughtfully. "But that won't help us against the Akatski. Remember this Tenten, they haven't lost a race all season. They're the champs for a reason."

"Yeah but just think of the look on their faces if we beat them." I laughed.

"That certainly would be a sight to see." I think Neji wasn't telling me the whole truth, liking he was holding something back. I had a feeling that this last race was going to be impossible to win. I was always an optimistic person but I had a gut feeling that maybe what Neji was think was right, but we would never know if we didn't try.

Temari-

"Shikamaru this is stupid." I was the type of person who couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes and here I was lying in the grass with Shikamaru as he watched the clouds as they drifted away.

"What does that one look like to you?" He pointed to a lumpy one to his left. I lie down back next him on the ground and took a good look at the cloud he was pointing at. All I saw was a cloud.

"A cloud." At least I was truthful. I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for." He said.

"Well fine Shikamaru. What do you see?" Now he was just making me mad.

"I believe I asked you first Temari."

"Fine! I guess I see mashed potatoes. Was that good enough for you, oh great cloud watcher?" He was being ridiculous.

"Actually…yes. All I wanted was your opinion."

"Oh." There was something about Shikamaru that made him so different from everyone else. He's always so laid back, so calm, even when he shouldn't be. The way he could just brush off a comment that I made is just so different. There was also something about the way he acted that just made me want to learn more.

* * *

_Yeah sorry for the shortness...  
The next chapter will be way longer and  
then the next one is their last race.  
I haven't decided if that is going to be the last chapter yet..._

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_OK here's the second to last chapter.  
I hope it doesn't disapoint. :)  
Thanks for all the great reviews!_

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Shikatema._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... dang._

* * *

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 16

By: turtlechick

Sakura-

Temari had sent Sasuke and I into the market to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. Things at the house had been pretty haywire, since the big race was tomorrow. I sort of wanted to be a part of it, and not just on the sidelines cheering them on, but, after thinking how hard that last race was I don't know if I could handle this one. She had also sent Neji and Tenten to make sure all the mechas were ready to race tomorrow. Sasuke was taking it well though, I think. He actually hadn't said much about the whole thing. I wonder if it was about his brother, I really wish that he would tell me why they don't get along. It's hard to picture siblings that don't get along even with their differences, just look at Shikamaru and Tenten. They hardly ever got in fights, but I think that it's because they've both had to go through a lot with their father dying and all.

"What does the list say next?" I asked Sasuke.

He put the piece of paper closer to his face and read the next item on the list. "It says, beets." He rolled his eyes. "Does anyone even like beets? What was this recipe for again?"

"I don't think she said. She probably wants it to be a surprise. You know Temari." I giggled behind my hand. "But knowing Temari it's going to definitely going to be interesting."

"That's for sure. Hey there's some." He pointed lazily to a cart that was selling beets.

After getting our beets we were almost done, all we had to do now was pick up a gallon of milk.

"Well look who it is?" Whose ever voice that was sent a shiver down my spine. Their voice was deep and husky but had sense of snootiness to it. I could feel Sasuke stiffen next to me. I turned around slowly to see Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke still hadn't turned around to face him. Itachi was with one of his teammates, the scary one, Kisame. The two towered over me. "Aren't you going to say hello to your older brother, Sasuke?" Sasuke slowly turned around, but said nothing.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said calmly, but I could see that his fists were balled up tightly.

"Oh come now Sasuke is that anyway to talk to your own flesh and blood?" I didn't like this guy one bit. Itachi took his eyes off of Sasuke and laid his gaze on me. "And who's your friend?" He smiled at me but I could tell it wasn't sincere, he was only doing this to piss off Sasuke.

"No one." He said quickly. No one? I was no one to him? I knew that we weren't extremely close but I thought that I was at least his friend.

"Hmm. Well I guess we'll see you all tomorrow at the race." With that said, he and Kisame left us alone on the street.

"Come on Sakura." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me in the opposite direction. When we had finally slowed down enough I yanked my wrist from his hands.

"Stop Sasuke." I said sternly.

"Hn."

"What was that all about? Why did you tell him that I was no one?" I think I deserved that explanation if he wasn't going to tell me about the whole story with his brother.

"It's better for you if Itachi didn't know your name. It was for your own good." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. Why did he always have to be so dramatic about stuff?

"Whatever, let's just pick the rest of stuff for Temari." I said.

XxX

Tenten-

I think I could honestly say that I had a crush on Neji. At first I just thought that we would turn out to be just friends, but over the past couple weeks he's grown to be so much more. I wanted to tell someone so bad, it was almost killing me. I knew if I told Sakura then she would never let me live it down. She had been one of the ones who said that we were both destined to be together. Shikamaru? No, I don't know how my brother would handle that. Temari? Nope, she would just blow it out of proportion and make it a big deal. The only person left was Neji. I was pretty sure that he felt the same but I don't know if I would want to put him on the spot like that. And I also don't think I could be handle the rejection if he didn't like me that way.

We had just arrived at the hangar, my brother had sent us to run a diagnostics check on all the mechas to make for certain they were in tip top form for tomorrow's race. They were, but he sent us just to make sure. I didn't know how to work all of equipment so I was supposed to jump in all the mechas and work all of the controls while Neji checked to make sure they were working properly.

"Ok Tenten, try it out." I got into my mecha first. I tried the throttle, brakes, boost, and all the other controls before getting the sign from Neji. I got into his next.

"Tenten what's wrong with you today? You're quieter that usual." His voice almost made me melt into the seat. I tried to regain my composure.

"U-uh no Neji. I'm fine." I managed to say.

"Are you sure?" I was glad that I didn't have to see his face while he spoke to me inside the mecha.

"Yeah." I squeaked.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"No." I hopped out of his mecha and quickly scrambled into Temari's. We were silent when we checked Temari's and then Sasuke's as well. He was right in front of my face when I jumped down from Sasuke's mecha.

"Tenten, are you upset with me? You haven't looked me in the eye all day." He grabbed my shoulders gently to hold me in one spot.

"No it's no that." I said quietly.

"Then what?" He said a little louder.

I just couldn't tell him. I wouldn't do that. This would be so much easier if I knew how he felt first. That's it! If he told me how he felt about then I could tell him how I felt. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"How do feel towards me?"

He stiffened. "I'm sorry Tenten, I don't know what you mean."

This was going to be harder than I thought. "Neji do you like me?"

"Of course Tenten." My stomach fluttered.

"But I mean do you like me more than being just friends?" I had no idea how hard that was to say.

Neji-

I took my hands off of her shoulders. Why was she asking me this? I hadn't ever thought about that question. I was sure that Tenten and I were close but I had never thought of her as someone more than just what we were now, friends. I wonder how she wanted me to answer. Did she like me more that just friends. I had no idea how to answer her, but I never wanted to lie to Tenten.

"No, Tenten I think of you just as a friend." She backed away and then turned around. "Tenten?"

When she turned back around her eyes were filled with tears, but she had a smile of her face. "Ok Neji, thank you for telling me how you felt." She turned towards the door and ran out. What did I say?

XxX

Sakura-

"Hey Tenten." I opened the door to her to find her on her bed face down, Sasuke and I had just gotten back from our errands. "Tenten?" She slowly got up, her eyes were all red and puffy. "Tenten what's wrong?" She just shook her head. "Come on Tenten what is it?" she immediately burst out crying.

"Neji…" She sobbed. So that guy did this to her? I got up and stormed into Sasuke's room.

"Sakura?" He said when he saw me.

"Sasuke, how could Neji do that to Tenten!? She's in her room crying right now!" I yelled at him.

"What did Neji do to Tenten?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know, but whatever he did it was bad, I've never seen her cry this hard in a long time."

"I'm sorry Sakura I don't know what to tell you."

"What a big help you are!" I slammed his door on the way out.

Temari-

Shikamaru and I winced when Sakura slammed her door as well after she had done the same to Sasuke's.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I think our team just fell apart." Our last race was tomorrow, the championship, this was not good.

* * *

_Sorry for the slight OOCness from Tenten :(  
Everything will get resolved during the race, so don't worry... :)  
I should have the last chapter up pretty soon. (Within the next couple days)_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD  
Like my new story The Songs That Define Us :)  
It's going to be a collection of songfics._

_turtlechick...out_


	17. Chapter 17

__

Here's the last chapter...  
I'm super proud of how this story turned out but kind of sad it's over :(  
Thanks to all my reviewers: Herrblade, Deyanira-chan, Nerd4eva, Lonely Asura, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, Kawaii cookie-chan, the swede, RipplingWater, Ajaj704, xmarachanx, siny, ninjafrogofHNM, Princess of Storms, half-note, SomeRandomThing.

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**Someone Other Than Yourself**

Chapter 17

By: turtlechick

Tenten-

"Tenten it's time to go, get up." My eyes fluttered open to see Sakura hovering over me. Today was the day, the day we had all been waiting for, and in my opinion it came at the wrong time. Our team wasn't exactly getting along at the moment. It wasn't like I was mad at Neji. I was just… upset. I would have thought that by now he would have figured out how I felt about him, but I guess not. I hadn't talked to him since yesterday. Sakura and Sasuke I just didn't quite get. They were fine yesterday, but now Sakura wasn't saying a word to him. It seemed like my brother and Temari were the only people who weren't upset about something. I threw my comforter off of me and stumbled sleepily to my bathroom. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to see Neji's face and I certainly didn't want to race with him. Things had just gotten too complicated.

When I got came out of my room, everyone was ready, even Temari, who usually took forever to get ready. I immediately met Neji's eyes but desperately tried to look for something else to look at.

"So are we all ready?" My brother said quietly, it was pretty easy to tell that we were all on edge. This was going to be a rough day.

XxX

The ride to the track was quiet, no one dared interrupt the silence. Temari had opened her mouth to speak a few times but decided against it. Winning was the farthest thing in my mind at the moment. We knew we were going to lose, it was just a matter of time. Not only were we racing against the undefeated champions but the only thing we had going for us, teamwork, was gone all together.

Sitting in my mecha, waiting for our names to be called I got a chance to take breather. I honestly didn't think that we were ready for this. We had lost our first race, and we had barely made it to the finals. There was no way we could win, not unless we all made up in the next three minutes.

"_Will team Akatski and team Katsuyu report to the starting line?" _

Too late.

Temari's mecha went out first, then Sasuke's, Neji's and finally mine. The crowd erupted in applause when we took our positions on the start line, but it got even louder when team Akatski came next to us. It was intimidating to see them. All they're mechas uniform red and black, they had a regal air about them. Almost to say, "you'll never beat us, no matter what you do." In a way they were probably right.

"_Hey there racing fans! I'd like to welcome you to the tenth annual mecha racing finals. It's been a long but rewarding season with plenty of excitement and action. Our first team racing for you today is TEAM AKATSKI! Team Akatski was undefeated this year like every year before that. Those four men are a force to be reckoned with. The team that will be racing against the champs is TEAM KATSUYU! This rookie team started out bumpy this year and actually lost their first race, but haven't lost another one since. One thing this team has is teamwork, but will that be enough for them to pull out the win? I guess we'll just have to wait and see."_

I had always had butterflies before a race but this time I thought they were going to come out my ears. I don't know why I was so worried, it's not like we even had a chance in our current state. Winning the way we were acting towards each other now, seemed near impossible.

"You guys ready?" It was my brother. No one answered him. "I know we didn't have time to go over the other team so I'll say it now. This not going to be a walk in the park, but I don't think any of you thought it was going to be in the first place. Sasori and Itachi are their forwards. Deidra is their defender while Kisame is the attacker. I'll say one thing, they aren't the best in the league for nothing." Still no one said anything, not even Temari. "COME ON GUYS SNAP OUT OF IT!" I had never heard my brother yell so loud before. "I don't know what's going on with all of you, but get over it. I know I haven't worked my ass of this season and get a broken arm just to piss it all away just because you can't get along. What happened to all of you? We used to be known for our teamwork but now look at you. This is ridiculous! I know you all want this too. I know we can win, I wouldn't have signed up for this if I didn't think we could. All of you, suck up your pride and make up."

My brother's word struck a cord with me. I shouldn't let the entire team down just because Neji didn't feel the same way I did for him. I couldn't let my personal affairs effect my racing. I joined this team to win, we were going to win. Just then the system booted up and the three little screens with my teammates in them, popped up. It looked like everyone had taken my brother's words to heart.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's face came up on another screen. Sasuke didn't reply but he looked like he was ready to listen. Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Tenten and Neji's fight get in between us." So she was fighting with Sasuke because I was upset with Neji? But why? "Now go out there and kick your brother's ass." Suddenly Temari burst out laughing.

"Finally! Well that's two down. We just have two more to go." I knew Temari was talking about Neji and I, but I couldn't, it was just too soon.

"_Ok racing fans! Let's start this thing."_

Saved by the bell.

I watched as the lights went from

Yellow,

Yellow again,

Then GREEN!

Sasori and Itachi were already ahead of Neji and I. I stomped the accelerator and desperately tried to close the gap between us. It seemed to be working a little bit but I don't know if it was going to be enough. Now was the time for Neji to tell me the plan to beat these guys. That wasn't going to happen this time. I saw Sasuke's mecha flash past mine, he was headed straight for his brother. Well atleast he would be able to get rid of some of our competition, hopefully.

I was able to catch up with Sasori but Neji, Sasuke and Itachi were still ahead of me. I took a quick second to check my small screens. Sasuke had a determined look on his face, but Temari was having a tough time with Kisame. I had heard that he was pretty ruthless. I had better get a good distance between us before Temari loses him. But Neji… he looked different. I had known Neji long enough to know what he was thinking. Now his face just looked lifeless. He didn't look like himself at all.

"Tenten just hold on I'm on my way." Temari said calmly.

"What is that supposed to mean Temari?" I asked franticly.

"I lost Kisame, he should be catching up to you soon. Just hang tight Tenten, I'm on my way." I tried to control my breathing. I was going to be fine, Temari would catch up and hold off Kisame. I was going to be fine. Almost everyone who had raced Kisame knew he was a tough opponent, especially on forwards. He was even worse than Kidoumaru and he had been plenty brutal.

I saw his red and black coming at an incredible speed. I pushed my throttle as far as it would go, trying to get enough speed to escape. I was going faster but he was still gaining, slowly. I was fine for now, but I wasn't going to be able to hold him off for long. I took a second to look ahead of me. Sasori was still a few yards behind me, but the others had stayed ahead. Sasuke and Itachi were duking it out. It seemed like they didn't even realize they were in a race anymore. I could barely see Neji in the lead, but he was there. Two more blips on my radar were coming up, Temari and Deidra. I guess I was in the clear now. May be we did have a chance after all.

I seemed to be going even faster now, I was almost all the way caught up to Sasuke and Itachi when everything turned to the worst. It seemed like if on cue, that every member of the Akatski came barreling straight for me. Itachi had left his fight with Sasuke, Sasori, Deidra and Kisame were right behind me. Was that all a show? Were they going slow just to make me not feel like they were anything to worry about? Well it had worked, and now I was in deep trouble.

I anxiously tried to get a hold of my mecha as they thrashed me around like a pinball. I went one direction and then another. As soon as I stopped in one spot, I was thrown to another. My mecha was getting pretty beat up, but so was I. I had banged my head on all of the various equipment around me. All I could hear was my mecha crashing with team Akatski's and then Temari's voice.

"Sasuke pull them off of her!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back, just as loud.

"Neji do something!" Sakura screeched. Soon the beating had ended. I shook my head, still dizzy from being thrown around, to see a white mecha. My white knight. Neji had somehow stopped the battering.

"Tenten are you alright?" He said calmly. His mecha was holding mine up. I nodded into the screen. "Are you able to finish the race?" I nodded again. I was able to keep my mecha up and started up again. We had a lot of ground to cover. Apparently, Sasuke and Temari had gone ahead to keep the Akatski at bay before we got there.

"Neji?" I needed to say I was sorry, especially after he just saved me like that.

"Hn?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you told me how you felt about me. I still feel like that way about you but if you don't that's ok. I'll just have to live with it…"

"Tenten stop. You shouldn't be apologizing. You did nothing wrong. It was me who didn't realize how I felt about you in the first place. Tenten it took me too long to realize this, but I do like you, more than a friend."

"You do?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, now come on we've got a race to win." I nodded and pumped the accelerator as soon as he did, we were off.

XxX

It had taken us a little while to catch up with the group but we did eventually, and just in time, it was now the middle of the third lap. If we were going to win, it was going to have to be soon.

"Finally what took you so long?" Temari said grunting, she was trying to hold Kisame in. Sasuke was staying on Sasori and Itachi.

"We had to work out a few things first." I said. Neji and I gained speed until the finish line was in sight. Everyone was going as fast as they could, to try to get their team a few more points, but Neji and I were the clear leaders. In the end I took first and Neji took second. After we had all stopped at finish line, we all got out of our mechas, waiting for the scores to be tallied. Everyone was on edge, especially the Akatski. I don't think they were taking their loss very well.

"_And the winner of this years mecha tournament, is… drum roll please… team… KATSUYU!" _

I was speechless, but Temari sure wasn't, she was screaming as loud as she could while jumping up and down. I couldn't believe it, we had actually won. We had somehow managed to beat the undefeated champions against all odds. We had done it.

"_Will team Katsuyu please take their spot on the stage?"_

We were immediately ushered on the tournament stage and a few medals were thrown around our necks. Sakura and Shikamaru came on the stage as well, running full speed. Well Sakura was running, Shikamaru was going his own pace. That was my brother all right. Sakura grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Another person joined us on the stage, Tsunade.

"Holy shit!" Temari yelled. I turned around to see what the fuss was all about, it was a giant trophy. "I could just kiss someone!" She said. Unfortunately the closest person to Temari was my brother, so she planted one on him. But you know what? He didn't seem to mind at all. I looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They were being interviewed by a few reporters, but the crazy thing was that Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist. I definitely didn't see that one coming.

All of a sudden Neji appeared in front of me and put his hands on my waist and swiftly twirled me in the air, then gently put me down as I draped my arms around his neck.

"So what do we do now?" He said, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I guess we can start with this." I stood on my tip toes and put my lips to Neji's.

We had won this year, but we still had the next to worry about. We were the champs after all, and we had to defend our title.

* * *

_ I hope that was what you all hoped it would be :)  
Happy Valentines Day!!!  
Thanks for reading!_

_Please review and even if you don't, check out my other stories. XD  
p.s. I'm considering doing another chapter, so tell me if you want another.  
I'll only do it if I get enough people telling me I should. :)_

_turtelchick...out_


End file.
